Oeil d'aigle et coeur de lion
by Hortensea
Summary: Entre Rufus Scrimgeour et Amélia Bones, il avait toujours été question d'une grande amitié.
1. Rufus - 3 septembre 1992

Note d'auteur : _Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction qui comportera 6 chapitre au total. Il s'agira de missings moments permettant d'illustrer la relation d'amitié entre Amélia Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour (qui ont 60 ans, au début du texte). Un énorme merci à Lyssa7 d'HPF qui a bêta-readé l'intégralité du texte._

* * *

 **Rufus – 3 septembre 1992**

Rufus Scrimgeour ne cessait de penser à la visite de ses enfants la veille… Depuis que Betty était décédée, deux ans plus tôt, il reconnaissait volontiers être dépassé par les tâches domestiques. Leurs enfants, Ramiel et Audrina, ne manquaient d'ailleurs pas de le lui faire remarquer : « Mais ouvre les fenêtres, papa ! ça empeste autant que la volière de Poudlard ! » s'était offusquée Drina. Même Rami, pourtant confronté aux mêmes difficultés depuis que sa compagne l'avait quitté, s'y était mis aussi : « Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire le Veracrasse à la maison… ».

Il poursuivait son bonhomme de chemin à travers les couloirs du Ministère. La route ne serait pas bien longue… Il avait abandonné son bureau et ses affaires en cours pour se rendre à celui d'Amélia Bones. Il comptait l'emmener manger à l'extérieur du Ministère afin de lui sortir la tête de ses dossiers, lui changer les idées. Du coup, s'il pouvait la convaincre, la promenade se finirait par un détour chez lui afin de jeter un sort ou deux de nettoyage et de rangements. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce pan- là de la magie mais si l'état de la maison était si déplorable que les enfants le déclaraient, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y mette, et elle serait de précieux conseils.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du bureau en question, il eut l'impression d'entendre des éclats de voix hystériques. Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il laissa traîner ses oreilles près de la porte. Il semblait qu'Amélia était en plein entretien – ou plutôt pugilat – avec une de leurs connaissances communes. Il mettrait sa baguette à flamber que c'était à propos de l'incident survenu deux jours plus tôt.

« Le Secret Magique…

\- Est parfaitement intact. Selon vous, pourquoi la brigade des Oubliators est dépêchée aux alentours de King's Cross le jour du départ du Poudlard Express ? Précisément pour couvrir ce genre d'incidents.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus risible : avoir vu juste ou entendre le dilemme intérieur auquel devait se livrer Amélia. Il reconnaîtrait ce ton entre milles, pour en être souvent lui-même la cause, à savoir celui où l'agacement se disputait à la lassitude. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu ? Il serait bien incapable de les compter ! Cela remontait déjà à leur scolarité à Poudlard, quand il cherchait à copier ses devoirs ou encore à fanfaronner au club de duels alors qu'elle se débrouillait aussi bien – si ce n'était mieux – que lui.

\- Monsieur le Ministre…

\- Cornélius se soucie peu de ce genre de choses pourvu qu'elles soient réglées, Dolores... C'est la Gazette du Sorcier qui, comme à son habitude, a fait d'un triton un dragon. Les souvenirs des moldus ayant assisté à cet événement ont depuis été effacés, l'affaire est donc classée.

\- Arthur Weasley restera-t-il donc impuni ? s'offusqua Ombrage. Le Magenmagot doit être saisi !

\- Le Magenmagot est suffisamment occupé sans avoir besoin de se réunir pour de telles broutilles, statua Amélia.

\- Mais…

\- Vous n'avez pas l'apanage de m'apprendre la manière dont je devrais exercer ma fonction, Dolores, trancha son amie. Comme pour toute infraction similaire : Arthur Weasley a été condamné à verser la somme de cinquante galions au Ministère. Et puisqu'il fait partie du Service du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu et que l'affaire en est justement question, j'ai demandé une mise à pied temporaire, le temps d'une enquête interne.

Une perquisition devait être en cours à son domicile, à l'heure actuelle. Mais cela ne donnerait rien, Rufus en était convaincu. Quand bien même il y aurait de petites trouvailles : Arthur était très apprécié et respecté de ses collègues. Ces derniers ne chercheraient pas à prolonger une mise à pied qui le mettrait dans davantage d'embarras financier. Il n'était pas un mage noir, et bien que Rufus ne comprenne rien à sa collection d'objets moldus, tant que ce n'était pas nuisible à qui que ce soit, Arthur Weasley pouvait bien faire ce qui lui chantait chez lui.

\- N'est-il donc pas responsable des crimes de sa marmaille jusqu'à ce que ces derniers ne soient majeurs ?

\- Des ''crimes'' ? s'étrangla presque Amélia. L'incident est regrettable, j'en conviens, mais nous parlons tout de même de deux enfants de douze ans. Ils n'ont pas cherché à braquer Gringotts ou déclencher la Deuxième Guerre Sorcière… Ils ne se sont même pas servis de leurs baguettes, par Merlin !

\- Ils devraient être punis, voire même renvoyés de Poudlard !

Pour ce que tout le monde en savait à présent : un seul des garçons était le fils d'Arthur, bien que beaucoup eut d'abord soupçonné les jumeaux – de vrais petits garnements – d'être coupables de tout ce fatras. Autant dire que la stupeur fut générale lorsqu'on apprit qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune, en compagnie d'Harry Potter. Mais passons… Plus Rufus écoutait cette harpie d'Ombrage et plus il lui semblait entendre la voix nasillarde et le discours hautain de Lucius Malefoy. Non content **d'** être dans les petits parchemins du Ministre lui-même, il devait aussi l'être dans ceux de sa sous-secrétaire. Il soupira de désagrément.

\- Pour ma part, il appartient au professeur Dumbledore de trancher le cas de ses élèves, et d'après la missive que j'ai sous les yeux : il a décidé de les garder à l'école. Je n'y trouve donc rien à redire. De son côté, Arthur Weasley a agi illégalement en ensorcelant cette fameuse voiture et a été sanctionné en conséquence. Vous n'avez donc strictement rien à y redire.

\- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez vous permettre de me parler de la sorte, Amélia ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la Présidente du Magenmagot que vous devez me considérer de haut… Je suis tout de même la sous-secrétaire du Ministre et en tant que tel…

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Dolores, explosa enfin Amélia ! N'avez-vous donc pas de travail pour me tenir la baguette de la sorte et m'empêcher de faire le mien ? »

Le message était suffisamment limpide pour que la bonne femme prenne ses ingrédients et son chaudronpour aller brasser ses insipides potions ailleurs **.** Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, il fit mine d'être juste arrivé. Il lui adressa un vague signe de tête alors qu'elle l'invectivait de son prénom en s'éloignant à grand pas, du moins autant que ses petites jambes dodues pouvaient le lui permettre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut soudainement envie de manger du jambonneau à la broche ce midi-là. Il resta ensuite un peu dans le couloir, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, regardant la furie toute de rose endimanchée disparaître.

Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, et observa son amie de longue date tandis qu'elle faisait du tri les yeux focalisés sur son plan de travail. Plus rien n'existait dès lors qu'elle avait le nez fourré dans ces maudits papiers. Il se racla la gorge, mais cela ne provoqua aucune réaction chez elle. Il prit le parti de s'avancer dans la pièce en demandant l'air taquin :

« La guerre est-elle finie ou ai-je besoin d'agiter un drapeau blanc pour traverser le champ de bataille ?

Elle releva la tête et plissa les yeux, mais pas de la même manière que celle qu'elle avait pour lire les plus petits caractères des parchemins, avant de soupirer en déclarant comme au bout du chapeau :

\- A peine débarrassée d'une casse-pied, voilà qu'un autre enquiquineur lui succède... »

Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit sourire.

0-0-0-0

Ils revinrent au Ministère une heure plus tard.

Au cours du repas, il fut convenu qu'Amélia passerait dans la soirée afin de lui donner un coup de main pour ses soucis d'ordre domestiques mais aussi pour prendre soin du jardin puisque contrairement à lui, elle avait la main verte.

Une des passions, ou plutôt un des refuges, de son amie avait toujours été le jardinage. Il s'agissait aussi du seul passe-temps qu'elle partageait avec Betty, ce depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard où elles avaient partagé le même dortoir… Il se remémora même qu'en sixième année, elles s'étaient appropriées un petit pan de terre aux abords de la Forêt Interdite où elles avaient cultivé des fleurs. L'engouement de sa femme pour cette activité avait décuplé lorsqu'ils avaient pu s'installer dans leur maison qui était doté d'un bel espace extérieur. Amélia et elle étaient capables de passer des heures et des heures – que ce soit chez l'une ou chez l'autre – à prendre soin des étendues fleuris qu'elles aménageaient, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre le thé.

Avec sourire, Rufus se souvint aussi qu'elles aimaient offrir des fleurs, notamment s'en échanger entre elles. Il les avait toujours soupçonnées de communiquer avec. Bien qu'il fût capable de reconnaître lesdites fleurs, il n'avait jamais rien comprit – ou chercher à comprendre – à ce fameux langage. Elles avaient le droit à leur petit jardin secret de bonnes femmes, après tout.

L'ascenseur se vidait et se remplissait au fur et à mesure de ses arrêts. Lorsqu'il se stoppa au niveau du Département des Mystères, Corban Yaxley entra sans les remarquer à cause de la foule. L'Auror se demanda furtivement ce qu'il y faisait puisqu'il travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique, comme Amélia. Puis il se souvînt que sa présence au niveau 9 n'était pas si illégitime que cela. Son fils aîné y travaillait avec Augustus Rockwood comme Langue-de-Plomb, et de ce que Rufus en savait, son petit-fils y était en stage depuis quelques jours.

Un nouvel arrêt et des gens sortirent, ne les laissant que tous les trois dans l'habitacle. Yaxley les remarqua alors enfin tandis qu'Amélia se tendait, comme c'était toujours le cas en sa présence. Moins elle le croisait, mieux elle se portait. En guise d'encouragement, Rufus lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

Yaxley raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur les documents qu'il tenait, son regard verrouillé sur la main de Rufus sur l'épaule de son amie. Il les salua d'un geste de tête plus sec qu'il ne voulait sans doute le montrer :

« Scrimgeour. Amélia, bon anniversaire.

\- Corban, se contenta-t-telle de répondre avec froideur. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, une atmosphère de tension et de malaise régnant dans l'endroit clos. Rufus n'avait pas bougé sa main, ce qui semblait obséder Yaxley qui n'en cligna même plus des yeux à quelques reprises. Amélia, elle, fixait la porte.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau 2, celui de leur Département, et sortirent de l'ascenseur. Rufus avait la ferme intention de raccompagner Amélia jusque son bureau mais un Auror en formation se précipita vers lui, une urgence disait-il. Elle eut un regard compatissant pour lui et lui fit signe d'y aller. Alors qu'il suivait le plus jeune, Rufus se retourna sur son passage.

Amélia n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, pas plus que Yaxley qui lui adressait quelques mots sans recevoir la moindre réponse. De ce que Rufus pouvait voir, Yaxley métamorphosa quelques liasses de papier en un menu bouquet de fleurs composé de tulipes blanches, pensées et d'asphodèle. Il le lui tendit mais elle ne s'en saisit pas, se limitant à observer les gerbes avec mépris. Après quelques secondes, d'un geste de baguette, elle les transforma en bardanes. Elle se détourna ensuite - sans un regard pour lui, le laissant frustré dans le couloir - pour reprendre sa marche vers son bureau.

Rufus avait toujours admiré le flegme et la droiture qui caractérisait tellement Amélia. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'elle, songeant à cette fameuse nuit de 1965 et la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à ce moment-là. Les années avaient eu beau passer - faisant se succéder des moments de douleurs à des périodes de joie - que ce soit d'un point de vue professionnel comme personnel - Amélia ne s'était jamais détournée du chemin sur lequel elle s'était engagée.

* * *

Note d'auteur : _Pour les personnes qui s'interrogeraient quant à la signification du bouquet de Yaxley, la tulipe blanche représente le fait de demander pardon, l'asphodèle marquent un regret du passé et la pensée évoque les souvenirs/la nostalgie. Amélia, de son côté, avec les bardanes exprime ouvertement qu'il l'importune._


	2. Amélia - 3 août 1993

**Amélia – 3 août 1993**

Amélia plissa davantage les yeux alors qu'elle rapprochait le document au plus près de son visage. Les lettres du texte se distinguaient un peu plus que précédemment mais malheureusement pas encore assez pour qu'elle puisse lire son contenu. Elle lança une œillade méprisante vers un de ses tiroirs, puis de nouveau sur les liasses de papiers… D'un soupir vaincu, elle ouvrit le compartiment de son bureau pour en sortir son monocle. Elle put enfin parcourir le dossier avec plus de facilité.

« Bientôt, tu auras besoin d'une loupe, tu sais ! lança Rufus, goguenard, qui était encore une fois rentré dans son bureau sans frapper. Le mieux serait des lunettes, cela dit.

\- Hors de question.

\- Monocle, binocle… Quelle différence pourvu que tu y voies clair ?

Pourquoi, par Merlin et toute la clique d'enchanteurs légendaires, revenait-on toujours sur ce sujet ? Il avait toujours fait une fixation à ce propos, du moins depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard. C'était à ce moment là où il avait dû repérer ses quelques défaillances visuelles, songea-t-elle. Betty et elle passaient tout leur temps à la bibliothèque à cette époque, l'une pour s'abreuver d'histoires d'amour à travers une multitude de romans à l'eau de rose tandis que l'autre étudiait. Rufus les y accompagnait, mais pour être honnête : il se contentait de lambiner comme un Veracrasse ou bien de se balancer sur sa chaise jusqu'à finir par rencontrer le sol.

\- Et si tu te mêlais un peu de ton chaudron **,** Rufus ? demanda-t-elle agacée avant d'arborer un sourire mesquin. De ce que j'en sais, Ramiel te rabat le chapeau pour que tu te procures une canne...

\- Rien à voir, strictement rien à voir, nia-t-il avec rogne. Je m'en sors très bien sans, contrairement à toi.

Piquée au vif, elle fronça les sourcils avant d'émettre en une sorte de grognement frustré :

\- Espèce de vieillard impotent…

\- Parles pour toi, l'aveugle !

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, durant plusieurs minutes, avant d'éclater de rire à l'unisson tandis que Rufus s'exclamait :

\- J'ai faim, allons déjeuner ! »

0-0-0-0

Ils parcourraient les couloirs d'un pas rapide en direction du cabinet du Ministre dans lequel ils étaient attendus de toute urgence, selon la note de service qu'ils avaient reçu. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au bureau ministériel, ils trouvèrent Cornélius Fudge en pleine confusion. Il avait la mine aussi pâle que s'il avait vu le Sinistros. Le front en sueur, il s'agitait frénétiquement en faisant les cent pas entre sa chaise et sa fenêtre.

« Rufus, Amélia, vous voilà enfin ! J'ai cru attendre jusqu'à la Saint Merlin ! C'est terrible ! Je viens juste de l'apprendre ! s'exclama-t-il paniqué.

\- Apprendre quoi, Cornélius ? demanda l'Auror.

Il y eut un moment de silence, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Mots qui ne lui convenaient apparemment pas puisqu'en secouant la tête en guise d'abandon, il lâcha :

\- Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban.

\- Impossible ! s'exlama Rufus. Personne ne réchappe d'Azkaban !

Amélia demeura silencieuse tandis que son esprit s'affairait. Quand bien même quelqu'un aurait-il pu franchir le mur de l'enceinte, il aurait fallu nager jusqu'au continent. Elle connaissait les conditions de vie dans cette prison, et ce n'était certainement pas avec la manière dont les prisonniers y étaient nourris qu'ils pouvaient engranger assez d'énergie pour y parvenir. Un être humain normalement constitué rencontrerait déjà de grandes difficultés à lutter contre les vents et les flots, sans parler de l'eau glaciale… Alors quelqu'un avec une condition physique affaiblie, affamé, sans doute malade, épuisé psychiquement par la présence si ce n'était les assauts des Détraqueurs… Impossible.

\- A quel moment cela se serait-il produit ? questionna Rufus. A-t-on bien vérifié toutes les cellules ? Il y aurait pu y avoir méprise après la sortie des prisonniers ? De ce que j'en sais, les frères Lestrange sont une fois parvenus à creuser une galerie pour relier leurs geôles…

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, par Merlin, qu'allons-nous faire ? déplora Fudge.

Le malaise du Ministre grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Rufus lui jeta une œillade à laquelle elle répondit en fermant les yeux… Ils s'étaient bien compris : un philtre de Paix ou une toute autre potion calmante n'aurait pas été de trop dans cette situation. Faute de mieux, Rufus alla fouiner dans le minibar pour servir un verre d'Hydromel à Fudge, tandis qu'elle expliquait :

\- Il faut envoyer des Aurors pour le retrouver et pour enquêter, Cornélius. Autant d'années d'enfermement, surtout dans de telles conditions, laissent des séquelles.

\- Vu les crimes commis, il y avait déjà un terrain, Amélia, commenta son ami en revenant avec le spiritueux.

\- Je n'engagerai pas une nouvelle fois ce débat, Rufus, le coupa-t-elle avec sévérité. Ni ici, ni maintenant. Et certainement pas alors qu'il est prioritaire de prendre des mesures. Il est impératif de déterminer la manière dont l'évasion s'est produite pour empêcher à tout autre prisonnier de suivre son exemple.

Cornélius Fudge fit mine de réfléchir, mais les tremblements frénétiques de ses mains traduisaient son mal-être et son égarement. Il faisait les cent pas, toujours, se murmurant à lui-même des choses absolument inintelligibles, bien qu'elle discerna clairement le terme '' presse '' parmi ses marmonnements. Rufus lui donna le verre d'alcool qu'il avala cul-sec. Ensuite, il y eu un moment de battement au bout duquel il finit par décréter :

\- Nous devons agir discrètement pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

A cette déclaration, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à la médaille qu'elle portait autour de son cou, et commença à la triturer comme à chaque fois qu'une affaire d'état prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'y pensait quand même pas sérieusement….

\- Vous voudriez taire cette information capitale ? s'emporta Rufus, lui ôtant les mots de la bouche.

Le Ministre hocha de la tête, décidé. Ce à quoi, elle répondit par un geste négatif de tête, tout en balayant l'idée d'une manche. Elle élabora en conservant autant de calme que possible :

\- Nous nous devons de prévenir la population. Non pas pour alarmer le public comme vous le craignez mais pour avoir le contrôle sur cette information. Imaginez que cela vienne à fuiter.

\- Ce qui est fort probable connaissant les commères de notre si noble Institution, commenta Rufus.

Elle plissa les yeux vers lui avant de les lever au ciel, agacée, pour mieux reprendre :

\- Cornélius, si la communauté pense que nous leur dissimulons des choses, nous n'aurons plus sa confiance. Nous sommes parvenus à instaurer un tant soit peu de transparence depuis la fin de la Guerre, ne faisons pas marche arrière, je vous en conjure. Si nous taisons l'affaire et que cela émerge dans la presse, il y aura forcément des mouvements de panique.

\- Et puis les gens ont le droit de savoir qu'un meurtrier se promène en liberté, conclut Rufus alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard noir.

0-0-0-0

Amélia jeta d'un Tempus avec sa baguette pour constater que la soirée était bien avancée. Une fois ce dossier fini, elle rentrerait chez elle. La journée avait été des plus chargée entre la nouvelle de l'évasion de Sirius Black, la débâcle pour convaincre Cornélius d'agir comme un Ministre digne de ce nom, et bien entendu l'annonce à la presse **.**

Après avoir organisé des équipes de recherches, Rufus était parti à Azkaban avec Kingsley Shackelbot afin d'établir comment la fuite du prisonnier avait été possible. Et elle était revenue dans son bureau afin d'avancer ses dossiers. Elle devait cependant avouer, que même avec toute la concentration du monde, elle n'était pas parvenue à travailler avec autant d'efficacité qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle entortillait la chaîne de sa médaille nerveusement alors qu'elle jetait un œil vers son tiroir, celui où était habituellement entreposé son monocle. Le compartiment des affaires problématiquement sans suites, comme elle se frustrait à l'appeler. Outre son monocle représentant sa vue en constante déperdition, il contenait trois dossiers. L'un portait sur une réforme totale du système juridique et judiciaire du pays, l'autre sur une refonte intégrale sur la manière dont Azkaban devrait fonctionner, et le dernier sur Sirius Black.

Elle avait élaboré le premier durant les années 70, cependant son développement et sa proposition à l'assemblée du Mangenmagot furent bloqués par son Président de l'époque, qui était aussi le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Elle avait toujours soupçonné cette entrave pour pouvoir s'approprier l'idée lorsqu'il deviendrait Ministre de la Magie. Barty Croupton, songea-t-elle avec regret, quel triste gâchis. Amélia l'avait tellement admiré lorsqu'elle était jeune, ce qui contrastait avec la mésestime qu'elle éprouvait pour lui à l'heure actuelle.

La vérité était qu'outre aimer le droit, elle était entrée au Département de la Justice Magique dans l'espoir de travailler avec cet homme. Il avait incarné une rigueur qui avait résonné en elle et une droiture qu'elle tendait à atteindre. Outre la figure politique, elle avait eut l'occasion de voir le genre de personne qu'il était une fois sa coiffe ôtée : un homme dévoué à son pays mais un mari et père effroyablement absent. A l'époque où elle fut son assistante, à combien de reprises vit-elle les regards déçus de son fils et sa femme alors qu'elle expliquait qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez eux, encore une fois. Pressenti pour devenir Ministre de la magie, il endurcit ses comportements et prit des décisions tout aussi radicales que discutables comme autoriser les Aurors à user d'Impardonnables pour traquer et capturer des Mangemorts ce que nombre d'entre eux comme Rufus et Alastor Maugrey se refusèrent à faire en guise de protestations. La perspective d'un plus haut poste et le pouvoir le rongeaient peu à peu, faisant de lui un juriste bien plus obtus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et radicalisant l'homme de raison qu'il avait pourtant été jadis. Tout s'accéléra lorsqu'il traîna son propre fils – devenu un Mangemort ayant apparemment concouru au supplice des Longdubat - en procès non pas par volonté de faire appliquer une quelconque justice mais plutôt pour arbitrairement montrer à l'opinion publique à quel point il l'exécrait et le reniait. Amélia se souviendrait toujours de la consternation de l'assistance, et sa propre sidération alors qu'elle se raccrochait à sa médaille comme à une bouée de sauvetage en observant un navire en perdition s'enfoncer dans les tréfonds de l'océan. Après ce scandale, ses détracteurs clamant ses comportements iniques, il fut poussé à démissionner pour être muté au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale où il officiait encore aujourd'hui.

Son second projet était lui aussi quasiment mort dans l'œuf. C'était à l'époque où les arrestations et emprisonnements à Azkaban devinrent si nombreux que les conditions de vie – qui n'étaient déjà pas bien honorables - se détériorèrent par la surcharge du nombre de prisonniers. Il consistait notamment à retirer la surveillance du pénitencier aux Détraqueurs, des créatures maléfiques selon Amélia dont il n'avait rien de bon à espérer et dont elle se méfiait insidieusement. Il y avait aussi un projet de construction d'une annexe au bâtiment principal, afin de séparer les prisonniers en fonction de leurs motifs de condamnation et durées de peine. Elle avait présenté ce dossier à quatre reprises à différents Ministres de la Magie. La première fois en 1974 à Eugenia Jenkins qui trancha qu'il était davantage prioritaire de traquer les criminels que de songer à leurs conditions de vie. Le second essai, en 1981 avec Millicent Bagnold, fut tout aussi peu concluant puisqu'elle se déchargea de la décision auprès de son successeur. Son successeur, Cornélius Fudge, refusa d'envisager l'idée alors que la guerre venait de s'achever et qu'il était primordial de se consacrer à la reconstruction de leur monde. Elle lui avait présenté de nouveau le projet il y avait deux mois de cela, à la libération de Rubeus Hagrid, mais il évoqua ne pas avoir le temps d'en parler à ce moment-là… et ce n'était pas avec une évasion du bagne qu'il accepterait de reconsidérer sa décision.

Et enfin, le cas Sirius Black….

« Encore en train de ressasser ton vieil échec ? hasarda Rufus sur le seuil de son bureau.

Dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte.

Elle lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, ne parvenant pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être aussi borné, lui qui avait toujours eu autant de clairvoyance. Etait-ce de la fierté mal placée car cela viendrait à reconnaître que son service avait failli ? Ou bien parce qu'il avait toujours méprisé la caste Sang-Pur qui les avait toujours regardé de haut, eux pauvres sorciers de seconde zone ? Peut-être y avait-il un peu de tout cela, reconnut-elle.

\- Nous n'avons jamais été d'accord sur son cas, énonça-t-elle.

\- Il est coupable, affirma-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas plus convaincue maintenant que je l'étais à l'époque. Ouvre un peu les yeux, pour l'amour de Merlin… La brigade des Aurors n'est jamais parvenue à apporter la moindre preuve de sa culpabilité au Magenmagot. L'enquête - bâclée, désolée de te le dire - n'avait d'enquête que le nom. Quant à l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement, elles furent décidées arbitrairement… Tu-Sais-Qui défait, il fallait un bouc-émissaire aux biens pensants qui n'ont pas cherché à voir plus loin que la pointe de leurs baguettes. »

Cette conversation lui rappela celle qu'ils avaient eu treize ans auparavant, quelques mois après l'emprisonnement de l'évadé qui n'était à l'époque encore qu'un jeune homme.

0-0-0-0

 _Amélia jeta rageusement son dossier sur son bureau. Elle était tout simplement furieuse. Non contente d'avoir repousser sa proposition pour modifier les conditions de vie des prisonniers d'Azkaban, Millicent Bagnold venait de refuser - pour la seconde fois - sa voie de recours à propos de Sirius Black… Il ne restait à Amélia plus qu'à espérer que Cornélius Fudge qui lui succéderait aurait davantage de conscience professionnelle._

 _Elle s'installa dans son siège, les sourcils froncés par la colère face à son dossier. La porte étant restée ouverte, elle vit la tête de Rufus se glisser dans l'embrasement._

 _« Cela n'a pas fonctionné, je suppose, hein ?_

 _\- Tu viens fêter ma défaite, à défaut de célébrer une quelconque victoire des Canons de Chudley ? interrogea-t-elle acerbe tant elle était frustrée._

 _Il haussa des épaules nonchalamment alors qu'il s'avançait et prenait place dans une chaise en face d'elle. Elle prit une inspiration profonde, tentant d'apaiser le brasier de colère qui lui déchirait le ventre, avant d'avancer :_

 _« Quoi que tu puisses en penser, je ne suis pas la seule à le croire innocent. Ma sœur a vu ce môme grandir, ayant été la compagne de son oncle Alphard… Elle me l'a toujours décrit comme étant un gamin agréable et rebelle, bien loin des opinions politiques de ses parents. Il avait fugué de chez lui en ce sens, se réfugiant chez James Potter qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, Rufus. Pas plus qu'au petit, j'ai vu des photos de lui et du bébé… Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour le compromettre._

 _Son ami n'eut pas l'air convaincu pour une noise. Elle devrait essayer autre chose pour se faire entendre._

 _\- Si les sbires de Tu-Sais-Qui t'avait ordonné de me massacrer, ma famille avec, qu'aurais-tu fais ?_

 _\- J'aurais refusé, bien entendu. J'aurais même préféré mourir que de livrer ta tête, Amélia, s'insurgea-t-il en faisant une pause de quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Ou j'aurais exécuté l'ordre, si j'avais en fait été un espion ayant pour véritable allégeance Tu-Sais-Qui._

 _Elle plissa les yeux puis les ferma, résolue. Il était_ _aussi têtu qu'un Hippogriffe_ _… Elle informa alors :_

 _\- Andromeda Tonks, sa cousine, m'a fait parvenir une lettre pour avoir la réouverture du dossier en exigeant une enquête digne de ce nom et un procès. Mary-Ann a fait de même, voulant déposer un recours, avec une demande d'expertise légilimencienne et un interrogatoire sous Véritaserum._

 _Il l'observa taciturne bien qu'il ait haussé d'un sourcil à sa dernière déclaration, il demanda sceptique :_

 _\- C'est faisable, tu penses ?_

 _En se tassant dans son siège, elle répondit d'un soupire accablé :_

 _\- Ici, j'en doute mais une autorisation exceptionnelle pourrait être délivrée compte tenu de la particularité de la situation. Et je pourrais toujours plaider que la chose est plutôt courante aux Etats-Unis, de ce que ma sœur m'en a dit._

 _\- Et qu'en pense ce bon vieux Dumbledore ? demanda Rufus. Il était après-tout le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix dont les Potter, Pettigrow et Black faisait partis._

 _\- Je lui ai écrit et envoyé une copie du dossier, demandant son avis et son appui. Mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour le moment, confessa-t-elle vaincue._

 _\- Pourtant, il se fait défenseur de Mangemorts ces temps-ci, en atteste le cas de Severus Rogue. Si tu veux mon avis, tu brasses du vent et tu n'auras pas gain de cause pour les simples et bonnes raisons que personne ne voudra remuer la funeste manière dont la Guerre s'est terminée, et que Sirius Black est un traître. »_

 _Elle lui jeta un regard agacé alors qu'il se levait pour quitter son bureau, non sans lui proposer de déjeuner le lendemain chez lui avec Betty et les enfants. Elle accepta l'invitation. Quand il lui demanda si elle rentrerait chez elle tôt, elle haussa évasivement les épaules._

 _Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire ce soir-là : elle allait de nouveau relancer Dumbledore et perfectionner son dossier autant que possible pour qu'il soit plus que prêt lorsqu'elle le présenterait à Cornélius Fudge, une fois son investiture passée._

0-0-0-0

Amélia déplorait encore le fait que Cornélius n'ait pas été plus enclin à accepter la réouverture du dossier de Black que ne le fut Millicent Bagnold.

« Les Blacks ont l'esprit sombre, Amélia. Alphard Black était peut-être une exception, mais les autres étaient tout aussi cinglés qu'à l'esprit étriqués. De ce qu'on en sait, la mère de Black devenue totalement folle s'était barricadée chez elle avec pour seul compagnie son vieillard de père et un elfe de maison. Dois-je aussi parler de la cousine qui clame encore aujourd'hui à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'elle est la plus fidèle de Tu-sais-qui ? haussa-t-il le ton. J'avais moi-même formé Franck Longdubat, Amélia ! s'emporta-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne te parle ni de Walburga Black ni de Bellatrix Lestrange mais de Sirius Black, contra-t-elle. Il nous faut voir la vérité en face : on a échoué, Rufus, et en beauté.

Alors qu'il affichait une moue réprobatrice, empreinte de mauvaise foi, elle poursuivit sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre :

\- Notre Département ne pouvait pas condamner et enfermer arbitrairement cet homme pour l'attitude ou les méfaits de sa famille ou parce qu'il était le coupable idéal. Il pourrait être un meurtrier et mériter son aller simple à Azkaban, c'est vrai. Mais il pourrait aussi être un innocent injustement enfermé rendant son évasion compréhensible voire même légitime.

Il s'agita sur sa chaise et ouvrit la bouche pour contrer ses propos mais elle leva la main en un geste lui intimant de se taire. Elle asséna :

\- Seule une enquête et un procès appropriés auraient pu déterminer s'il s'inscrivait dans la première ou seconde catégorie. Mais notre Institution l'a privé de cette chance, que dis-je de ce droit. Et c'est en cela où, nous, les représentants de la justice sorcière, nous avons échoué.

Il fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se crispa. De son côté, elle demeura droite dans sa chaise. Ils s'observèrent longuement, elle ne comptait pas revenir sur sa position, et elle savait que lui aussi resterait attaché à ses certitudes. Bien que leurs opinions divergeaient, ils étaient habitués à entendre et respecter le point de vue de l'autre. Les années passant, il semblait à Amélia que leurs désaccords étaient aussi moins violents, l'âge faisait son œuvre ou bien était-ce la lassitude. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'est que le débat avait été, était et demeurerait toujours stérile s'il n'y avait pas de preuve tangible de l'innocence de Sirius Black.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose durant ton inspection de la prison ? tempéra-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Non rien, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir questionné les failles de l'infrastructure, soupira-t-il. Nous avons même interrogé les occupants des cellules voisines. Absolument aucun résultat.

\- Cherche mieux, ou différemment, alors… Si un prisonnier a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, nous devons savoir comment cela s'est produit. Imagine ce qui aurait pu se produire si cela avait été les Lestrange, car contrairement à Black que je pense innocent, eux n'ont pas été enfermé par erreur… »


	3. Amélia - 23 août 1994

**Amélia – 23 août 1994**

Il était bon de se retrouver en famille, songea Amélia alors qu'elle observait - de la fenêtre de sa chambre - les siens s'attabler dans le jardin pour un petit déjeuner extérieur. Sa nièce - petite marmotte retardataire qu'elle était - manquait cependant au tableau.

Quelques coups retentirent à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et que Susan ne s'avance dans la pièce, un élastique et une brosse à cheveux entre ses mains. Amélia l'accueillit avec joie avant que ses yeux ne dérivent vers les accessoires. D'un geste de main elle indiqua à sa nièce d'aller s'installer devant sa commode. Susan opina d'un sourire et ne demanda pas son reste pour aller s'asseoir.

« Ta mère est descendue trop tôt pour t'aider ? demanda-t-elle en passant la brosse dans la chevelure de l'adolescente.

\- Oh non, répondit Susan, je voulais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. Papa m'a dit que tu comptais aller visiter le Washington sorcier. Est-ce que pourrais venir ?

Amélia eut un sourire tendre alors qu'elle observait le reflet de la jeune fille. Quand elle regardait Susan, elle avait l'impression de voir tous les membres de sa famille, que ce soient ceux encore vivants comme ceux disparus trop tôt. Elle tenait sa bonhomie de son grand-père, sa douceur et sa gentillesse de sa grand-mère, tous deux victimes de la Guerre. La curiosité intellectuelle qu'elle manifestait lui rappelait tellement celle d'Edgar, ayant lutté contre le mage noir au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa discrétion et réserve apparente reflétaient celles de Mary-Ann et la sienne. Mais lorsque Amélia entendait Susan rire, elle revivait immédiatement des souvenirs d'enfance où Stefan les enchantait de son hilarité si communicative.

\- Si tu en as envie, je pensais aller jeter un œil à la Chambre des Délibérations. Le bâtiment est ouvert depuis peu au public, enfin en dehors de la fameuse chambre où ont lieu les débats. J'avoue être un peu curieuse de voir qui – derrière le Président - tire les ficelles du pouvoir sorcier américain.

\- Tante Mary-Ann ne t'en a pas dit plus ?

\- Mary-Ann ne s'intéresse pas à grand-chose en dehors de l'Histoire, tu sais. Alors la politique… soupira-t-elle affectueusement.

\- Cela dit, tu ne t'intéresses pas non plus à grand-chose exceptés le droit et la politique, commenta Susan avant de commencer à rire.

Amélia tira légèrement sur la mèche de cheveux qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, arrachant une plainte à l'adolescente. Elle déclara par la suite :

\- Pour ta gouverne, jeune fille, je me passionne aussi énormément pour le jardinage.

0-0-0-0

A chaque fois qu'elle parcourait le jardin de sa sœur, Amélia déplorait le manque de fleurs au profit de la proéminence du verger du potager. Il était bien connu que Mary-Ann préférait cuisiner que jardiner mais compte tenu de l'espace et de la perspective de ses extérieurs, sa cadette était d'avis qu'il s'agissait d'un triste gâchis.

Alors qu'elle et Susan se dirigeaient vers le petit espace prévu à l'effet du transplanage dans le jardin, elles furent coupées dans leur élan.

\- Amélia ! Rufus à la cheminée pour toi ! interpella sa sœur au loin, de sa fenêtre. Il dit que c'est urgent !

Amélia plissa les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle osait espérer pour lui que ce n'était pas pour lui refaire le match de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch auquel il avait assisté la veille.

0-0-0-0

Amélia était partagé(e) quant à la journée qu'elle avait passé aujourd'hui. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé ce matin-là, excepté l'annonce de Rufus.

Elle devait reconnaître que l'après-midi à Washington avait été agréable, un jeune garçon prénommé Evander leurs avait fait faire la visite de la Chambre des Délibérations où sa mère avait apparemment un siège. Si elle fut surprise que ce soit une femme qui siégeait dans une sphère ou régnait le patriarcat, elle n'en souffla mot à ce moment-là. Ils n'eurent cependant pas la possibilité de la rencontrer - au grand dam d'Amélia qui aurait eu mille et une questions à lui poser – puisque qu'une séance avait lieu à ce moment-là. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de pouvoir admirer son portrait dans la galerie dédiée à cet effet puisqu'un nouveau tableau était en plein œuvre et serait inauguré d'ici deux semaines, d'après le garçon. Quoi qu'il en soit, la découverte de ce lieu ainsi que les rouages du fonctionnement du gouvernement américain – que ce soit d'ordre politique, juridique ou judiciaire - avait été très instructif et portait à réfléchir sur le système mis en place en Angleterre.

Les enfants ayant sympathisé, il fut convenu entre eux qu'ils correspondraient ensemble. Ce qui ne fut pas long à se produire puisque sa nièce s'était extasiée à la réception d'un hibou avant le dîner. Amélia fut cependant interloqué en voyant - au dos de l'enveloppe - le nom de famille de l'adolescent ainsi que le sceau affilié. Les Rosier.

De ce qu'elle savait, cette famille avait des origines françaises comme anglaises, ils n'étaient donc pas impossibles qu'une branche ait pu se développer aux Etats-Unis. Les seuls Rosier qu'elle connaissait étaient anglais. Il y avait le patriarche acariâtre anti-moldu Ethan qui vivait reclus dans son domaine, faisant parfois l'objet de perquisitions – non concluantes - visant à trouver des artefacts de magie noire. Son épouse, Eurydice, qui avait mystérieusement disparue en 1966 que l'on n'avait jamais retrouvé malgré les nombreuses recherches demandées par les familles Macmillian – dont elle était issue – et Black. Il y avait eu le fils aîné, Evan, abattu durant une rixe dans une maison close où il fut découvert qu'il était Mangemort. Enfin, la fille cadette, Evelyn qui s'était volatilisée sans laisser de traces à la fin de l'année 1980… Etrangement, jamais aucune enquête sur sa disparition n'avait jamais été demandée par qui que ce soit.

Bien qu'Amélia n'ait jamais été prompte à condamner un tiers pour les actions de son entourage, elle ne pouvait nier le sentiment de méfiance qui s'était insinuée en elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle se renseigne auprès de Mary-Ann, ou qu'elle n'écrive directement à la mère d'Evander afin de pouvoir prendre la température du chaudron. Elle ne risquerait potentiellement pas la sécurité de Susan – ou d'un tout autre membre de sa famille - par manque de rigueur.

Lorsqu'une main passa dans son champ de vision, elle revînt à elle en demandant :

« Tu vas devoir écourter tes vacances ici, je suppose ?

Amélia hocha positivement de la tête. Rufus et elle avaient été d'accord : il était préférable que la Présidente du Magenmagot soit présente au pays - au Ministère, de surcroît - au cas où les coupables de l'émeute étaient découverts et par chance interpellés.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se servant une nouvelle tasse de tisane.

\- Au début, du présent. De ce que Rufus t'a appris au sujet de l'attaque de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Mais on en est venu à dériver sur le passé… La Guerre, la famille, énuméra à demi-mot Mary-Ann.

Ils restèrent tout trois silencieux.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment évoqué le sujet depuis les funérailles en 1981 car il était trop douloureux d'en parler. Evoquer les parents, Edgar, Magda, les enfants n'étaient pas chose rare, mais c'était toujours au détour de souvenirs empreints de vie et de joie. Jamais de leurs morts.

0-0-0-0

 _Amélia délaissa son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, le 14 août 1981, pour se concentrer sur son dîner qui – il fallait être honnête envers soi-même – n'avait de dîner que le nom. Alors qu'elle en triturait le contenu, à l'aide de sa fourchette, elle eut une moue écœurée. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'attrait de Mary-Ann pour la cuisine, ni les talents culinaires de sa belle-soeur Magda. Habituellement, Amélia commandait à manger à l'extérieur mais ce soir-là - faute de temps et de surcharge de travail - elle avait décidé d'improviser quelques coups de baguette dans le vent tout en avançant son dossier. Le résultat n'était pas probant._

 _Elle venait à en regretter d'avoir décommandé l'invitation d'Edgar et Magda à dîner, surtout que leurs parents auraient été présents et qu'elle ne les avait pas vu depuis des semaines. La famille était disloquée… Entre Mary-Ann aux Etats-Unis, Stefan qui se terrait dans son appartement avec sa toute jeune épouse moldue, Magda et Edgar souvent en missions ou patrouilles pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et elle noyée sous son travail : il y avait dorénavant peu de réunions de familles._

 _Enfin, elle s'arrangerait pour aller leurs rendre visite la semaine prochaine. Présentement, elle devait vraiment finaliser son projet de réforme quant à la formation des nouveaux arrivants dans son service… Si le suivi des aspirants Aurors étaient bien encadrés, ce n'était pas le cas concernant les postulants pour les versants juridiques ou administratifs du Département de la Justice Magique. Leur accompagnement étant déplorables, ils n'étaient pas doublés suffisamment longtemps et n'avaient guère le temps de prendre leurs marques. Cela se ressentait sur la qualité de leur travail, si tant est qu'ils soient capables d'en délivrer un, ou même plus simplement encore en activité professionnelle._

 _Des coups à la portes retentirent soudainement, la faisant sursauter. C'était étrange, elle n'attendait personne… Et à en croire par la pluie torrentielle qui tombait dehors, la météo n'était pas propice aux promenades ou visites impromptues. N'étant jamais assez prudent – même si elle doutait qu'un quelconque ennemi ne prendrait pas le soin de frapper à la porte – elle se saisit de sa baguette avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison._

 _Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fit face à une personne ayant la tête baissée. Même sans visage, elle sut de qui il s'agissait puisqu'elle avait reconnu le long manteau beige – sorti d'un feuilleton policier moldu en vogue parmi les Aurors – que Rufus avait adopté depuis peu. Sa chevelure de feu éteinte par la pluie qui lui tombait dessus. Elle l'appela mais il ne répondit pas alors que ses épaules tressautèrent. Elle était sûre qu'il pleurait. Elle eut le sentiment que quelque chose s'était passé, elle ne savait pas quoi mais elle eut soudainement peur qu'il puisse s'agir de Betty, d'Audrina ou de Ramiel. Lorsqu'elle osa poser la question, il leva les yeux vers elle. Et elle sut, à son regard, que quelque chose – de mal, de funeste - s'était effectivement produit._

 _A peine eut elle le temps de dire ''Quidditch'' qu'il l'enlaça avec force. Il l'avait si violemment pris dans ses bras – au point de lui faire mal - qu'elle n'avait pas réagi tant elle était sidérée. Ils n'étaient pas coutumiers des embrassades. Et c'est alors, qu'à plus près de son oreille, elle entendit sa voix qui était alors aussi rauque que brisée._

 _Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il tenta d'expliquer. Il était question de ses parents, d'Edgar, de Magda et des enfants. D'une attaque. De Mangemorts. Elle mit quelques instants avant de réaliser ce que ses mots impliquaient. Mais elle n'y crut pas un seul instant, c'était tout simplement impossible._

 _Elle tenta de s'extirper de ses bras alors qu'il lui murmurait à quel point il était désolé. Elle parvint enfin à se dégager en le bousculant. Fuyant la chaleur de son appartement, elle se précipita sous la pluie – dont elle se moquait de la force et de la fraîcheur - afin de pouvoir transplaner. Elle visualisa la chaumière aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, avec ses deux étages et sa forme arrondie. Ses volets orange qu'Edgar détestait mais qu'à contrario Magda adorait. Sa balançoire où d'Ella, Bethany et Archibald pouvaient jouer des heures durant. Sa niche en bois de bouleau de Silvestre, le chien de la famille, demeurait lorsqu'il était puni. Avec détermination, elle atteignit sa destination._

 _Dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de la maison, flottait La Marque des Ténèbres, et à sa vue un frisson lui parcourut l'échine remontant jusque sa tête. Le cœur battant à tout rompre d'angoisse, elle couvrit en de grandes enjambées les quelques mètres la séparant de la bâtisse. Passant près des Aurors sans les voir, ni entendre leurs conseils, elle franchit le seuil de la maison se précipitant dans la pièce de vie._

 _Elle entraperçut des ombres informes. Sa famille. Ou plutôt : ce qui avait été sa famille._

 _Elle fut prise de sueurs froides. Sa gorge se serra et ses cordes vocales, comprimées, furent incapables d'émettre le moindre son. Elle manquait de salive. Sa vue se troubla. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Elle senti ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, prête à tomber à genoux telle une marionnette dont les fils avaient été coupés. Mais elle ne chuta pas, ressentant une prise autour d'elle. Rufus la retenait à bras le corps, pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'un son put sortir de sa bouche. Amélia poussa un cri. Un cri de bête. Une bête blessée à cœur et à vif._

0-0-0-0

En 1973, il fut question, pendant un temps, qu'Amélia rentre dans l'Ordre du Phénix alors qu'il venait tout juste de se créer. Albus Dumbledore était venu, accompagné d'Edgar, pour lui demander de les rejoindre puisqu'elle était une sorcière très douée, d'après ses propres termes. Elle avait répondu qu'elle réfléchirait, ce qu'elle avait fait, pour finir par refuser. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de double et sa loyauté ne résidait que dans une seule main : celle du Ministère de la Magie. Mary-Ann, elle, avait eu envie de s'y joindre avec force et conviction, cette ferveur fut tempérée par son compagnon Alphard qui la supplia de rester neutre dans cette histoire et qu'elle finit par écouter avec regret à son décès, il s'assura qu'elle n'y entrerait pas non plus, lui faisant promettre de fuir à l'étranger. Stefan, lui, était à l'étranger, au Brésil plus particulièrement, où il officiait comme ambassadeur donc la question ne s'était même pas posée.

« Les enfants, Maman, Papa… Ils ne faisaient partis que des dommages collatéraux, amorça Stefan. C'était l'Ordre du Phénix, à travers Edgar et Magda, qui était visé. La seule raison pour laquelle nous avons tous les trois survécus, c'est parce que nous n'y étions pas affiliés, ni même juste présents ce soir-là.

Elle le savait bien, oui. Mary-Ann n'aurait pas pu être présente ne serait-ce que par l'éloignement géographique, Stefan était trop accablé par la crainte d'exposer son épouse moldue et leur bébé de sangs-mêlés en une période si troublée. Mais Amélia, elle, aurait pu s'y trouver. Il avait été convenu jusqu'au matin même qu'elle y serait, mais son dossier avait pris tant de retard qu'elle avait annulé à la dernière minute. Elle s'en était toujours senti coupable. Sa présence aurait-elle pu faire une différence ? Les enfants étant sans défense, ses parents auraient peut-être pu s'échapper pour les mettre en sécurité, tandis qu'Edgar, Magda et elle-même auraient pu retenir les assaillants… Magda s'était toujours bien débrouillée en duel, tandis qu'Edgar et Amélia y excellaient. Ils auraient pu y parvenir, peut-être pas forcément triompher mais ils auraient pu se battre. Edgar avait toujours dit que l'important n'était pas de vaincre ou d'être vaincu - qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une finalité - mais que l'essentiel restait de se battre, sans jamais abandonner.

\- Si tel avait été le cas, nous aurions été massacrés comme eux, acheva son petit frère.

Massacre, tel était le mot. Il y avait peu de scènes de ce genre qui hantaient Amélia, elles se comptaient au nombre de deux. L'une datant d'une époque où elle était bien plus jeune - apeurée et seule - dans une pièce à l'hygiène douteuse, se vidant de son sang. L'autre étant celle où elle avait fait face aux dépouilles de ses proches dont l'état ne permettrait même pas de pouvoir procéder à une veillée à cercueils ouverts.

\- Si jamais une seconde Guerre venait à débuter, commença-t-elle. Je pense qu'il…

Elle n'eut point le temps d'en formuler davantage que sa sœur aînée lui coupa la parole :

\- Ne faisons pas d'un triton un dragon. Nous ne parlons à l'heure actuelle que d'un petit groupe de Sangs-purs extrémistes s'agitant durant un événement sportif.

\- Ils ont semé un chaos total, Mary-Ann. Rufus a même dit qu'un d'entre eux avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Le camping ressemblait à un champ de bataille, il y a eu de nombreux blessés dans la débâcle. Les gens étaient terrorisés.

Cela dit, Rufus avait aussi souligné que c'était l'apparition de la Marque qui avait mis fin à cette histoire. Que dès l'instant où elle était apparue dans le ciel, les Mangemorts s'étaient figés pour finir par se disperser. Fuir, Rufus avait employer le verbe fuir. On ne désertait en général pas une situation que l'on avait sciemment provoqué, sauf si le spectacle était fini, que quelque chose clochait ou alors par crainte de se faire attraper. Or, ils avaient eu un avantage conséquent puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à être en possession de baguettes celle des campeurs ayant été prises pour qu'aucun accident – pouvant éveiller les soupçons des moldus - ne se produise.

Dès son retour à Londres, il faudrait qu'elle parle avec Rufus - en fonction de son avancée sur l'enquête - des quelques hypothèses qu'elle avait rassemblées. Selon elle, trois options étaient possibles. Les Mangemorts pouvaient avoir prévu de conclure l'émeute par l'apparition de la Marque et prendre la Poudre de Cheminette après avoir terrorisé tout le monde. Mais un individu avait aussi pu se scinder du groupe et agir de son propre chef provoquant l'incompréhension si ce n'était l'opposition des autres. Ou alors, Merlin seul savait pourquoi, c'était un tiers qui avait lancer le sortilège ne sachant de qui il s'agissait ou si d'éventuelles représailles était à venir : les fauteurs de troubles avaient pris peur et décamper à la vitesse d'un Vif d'Or **.**

\- Je n'en aurais pas mené large non plus, avoua Stefan d'une voix hachée. Je suis soulagé que nous n'y soyons pas aller… Pas que Susan ait beaucoup insisté mais c'était le cas de Richard. Rien que d'imaginer Margaret dans cette cohue…

L'inquiétude, la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle venait d'entendre dans la voix de son cadet lui fit chaud au cœur. Amélia n'était pas une romantique dans l'âme, comme avait pu l'être sa meilleure amie Betty, mais la romance qui unissait son frère à sa belle-sœur l'avait toujours captivé, intrigué – car pleine de secret qu'aucun des deux ne semblait enclin à partager - autant qu'enchanté.

Il y avait tout d'abord la différence d'âge qui les séparait : vingt ans. Lorsque Stefan avait rencontré Margaret - à son retour du Brésil en 1977 - elle avait tout juste dix-sept ans tandis qu'il venait de fêter son trente-septième anniversaire. Margaret était aussi moldue, son travail consistait à illustrer des livres pour enfants, mais à l'époque elle était encore étudiante en arts. Le plus grand mystère de leur couple résidait en la manière dont ils avaient pu se rencontrer. En tout cas, ils avaient toujours été d'accord sur le fait qu'il y avait eu coup de foudre au premier regard. Un an plus tard, ils étaient mariés. Deux ans après, Susan venait au monde. Sept années supplémentaires passèrent, permettant à Richard de naître.

Margaret était adorable, mais elles avaient un peu de mal à communiquer, notamment par leurs âges très éloignés Leurs belle-sœur arborait ses trente-quatre ans tandis qu'Amélia avait fêté ses soixante-deux ans, Mary-Ann, elle, allait en avoir soixante-six. Cependant, elles éprouvaient pour Margaret une vive affection et sollicitude. Elle leur avait à tous fait le plus beau des cadeaux : des enfants à chérir. Mary-Ann et Amélia n'avaient pas eu d'enfants. Grâce à Margaret, elles purent devenir une nouvelle fois des tantes. Tantes affectueuses, ayant trop tendance à gâter leurs nièces et neveux d'après les parents.

\- D'ailleurs… Je me demandais, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je lui trouve la mine pâle depuis votre arrivée, évoqua avec inquiétude Mary-Ann.

\- Elle ne mange pas beaucoup non plus, ajouta Amélia en opinant de la tête. Je pensais que c'était dû à l'effet du Portoloin, mais son manque d'appétit persiste de ce que j'ai pu constater.

Stefan sembla un peu mal à l'aise à cette question, ce que remarquèrent Mary-Ann et Amélia, le scrutant davantage, tout sourire inquisiteur aux lèvres. Il se tassa quelque peu dans son fauteuil, cherchant à détourner le regard comme lorsqu'il était enfant, mais elles le cherchèrent du regard. Et le trouvèrent.

\- Elle est partie se coucher tôt, pour se reposer. Nous sommes allés chez son médecin moldu la semaine dernière, expliqua-t-il. Nous y avons appris qu'elle était enceinte.

A partir de là, il ne fut plus question de sinistres événements mais de vives et chaleureuses félicitations.

\- Vous vous y attendiez ? questionna Amélia, curieuse, tandis que Mary-Ann était partie chercher une bouteille d'Hydromel.

Il secoua la tête en répondant :

\- Sincèrement, non… Bien que j'appréhende de renouer avec les biberons et les couches, nous sommes très heureux. Enfin étions… hésita-t-il, le conflit clairement visible sur son visage. Non, se reprit-il. Nous sommes heureux. Mais si les Mangemorts reprennent effectivement du service, que crois-tu qu'il pourrait arriver à Margaret, au bébé, aux enfants ?

Amélia pouvait comprendre ses angoisses, dans une posture qu'elle espérait rassurante, elle posa sa main confiante sur celle de son cadet, en lui déclarant :

\- Pour le moment, c'est un événement isolé Mais ne t'en fais pas, petit frère, ta sœur est un aigle. Et l'aigle veille… S'il entrevoit quoi que ce soit d'alarmant, il protégera le nid quoi qu'il puisse en coûter.

Bien plus qu'une promesse, se jura Amélia, c'était un serment. Elle debout, ils ne perdraient plus jamais l'un des leurs, dusse-t-elle tomber à genoux en ce sens.


	4. Amélia - 12 août 1995

**Amélia – 12 août 1995**

Plus le temps passait, et moins Amélia voyait… Même avec le monocle, il devenait ardu de lire. Cela se passait encore relativement bien avec les documents imprimés, mais quand il s'agissait des manuscrits… Elle posa son monocle, agacée, et sortie une loupe d'un de ses tiroirs. D'un geste de baguette, elle verrouilla son bureau, décidant de le rouvrir uniquement lorsque le jeune Harry Potter se présenterait pour son audience disciplinaire.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir lire la missive qui l'attendait sur son bureau depuis que le hibou l'avait déposée, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle décacheta le sceau de cire à la prestigieuse armoirie : une rose blanche trônant dans une main ensanglantée, œuvre des épines. Amélia pointa sa baguette sur l'enveloppe et jeta un Evanesco, détruisant ainsi toute indication concernant l'identité de l'émettrice ou bien de sa localisation, comme il en fut convenu dès lors qu'elles commencèrent à entretenir une correspondance.

 _Chère Madame Bones,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous sera transmise en temps et en heure avant l'audience disciplinaire que vous avez évoqué dans votre dernier courrier. Comme vous l'avez précédemment écrit : parfois à voir les choses de plus loin, on les voit plus clairement. Aussi vais-je vous exprimer, comme vous me l'avez demandé, mon avis sur ce qui se passe actuellement en Angleterre._

 _Je ne sais pas comment l'opinion public accueille les articles qui sont publiés dans la Gazette du Sorcier mais il m'est limpide que toutes les bassesses sont possibles pour discréditer ce garçon… Ils en viennent même à tourner en dérision le drame ayant permis de clore la Guerre. Même si je ne peux que le déplorer, ainsi sont les aléas de la presse, un jour elle nous porte aux nues pour pouvoir - le lendemain - mieux nous cracher dessus._

 _A mon humble avis, la Gazette n'est que l'instrument du Ministère, qui en commande son orientation. Son objectif est clair : faire en sorte que n'importe quel sorcier de classe moyenne vienne à considérer Harry Potter comme un menteur si ce n'est comme un sorcier devant être interné à Sainte Mangouste._

 _Je vous vois déjà me demander ce qui me fait penser cela, en dehors du contenu des articles. Aussi vais-je vous répondre immédiatement. Des Détraqueurs sont au cœur d'une récente tentative d'attentat à l'encontre des membres de la Chambre des Délibérations. Les interrogatoires sont encore en cours, mais de ce que nous en savons pour le moment, les créatures auraient été achetées sur le marché noir contre une importante bourse de galions. N'étant pas parvenue à déterminer comment ces dernières s'étaient retrouvées en vente, nous avons exigé une rencontre avec votre Ministre à ce propos, mais ce dernier_ _fait la sourde oreille à nos beuglantes_ _ **…**_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais vous poser une question : bien que vivant habituellement aux abords d'Azkaban, si certains Détraqueurs ont pu se retrouver à Washington, pourquoi d'autres n'auraient-ils pas pu flotter jusqu'au continent anglais et plus particulièrement dans le Comté du Surrey ?_

 _D'autres interrogations m'assaillent. Si ce garçon est autant déprécié par la presse, pourquoi son infraction au Code International du Secret Magique n'a-t-il pas fait les choux gras de la Gazette ? Cela n'aurait-il pas alimenté l'image de parvenu - soucieux se de donner en spectacle – qu'elle tient tant à lui donner ? A titre personnel, je pense avoir la réponse : cette nouvelle-là aurait fait émerger l'incident avec les Détraqueurs… La rumeur de ces êtres démoniaques en liberté aurait sans doute – et à juste titre - fait paniquer la population. Population que - de ce que j'en ai lu et compris - votre incompétent de Ministre tient à rassurer à n'importe quel prix… Donc, pourquoi pas, à celui de dissimulations et fausses déclarations ?_

 _Cela me laisse pensive, et je suis certaine que vous serez, vous aussi, de cet avis._

 _Roslyn._

 _PS : J'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à mon projet de loi visant favoriser l'insertion des loups-garous dans la vie sociale et professionnelle de la communauté sorcière américaine. Je compte le présenter à la Chambre des Délibérations d'ici octobre, et votre avis pourrait m'être grandement utile._

Amélia replia la lettre d'Evelyn Rosier et la glissa dans son attaché-case avec un soupire. Si cette maudite audience n'avait pas été avancée, elle aurait pu la lire en temps et en heure et s'appuyer dessus pour lancer le débat à propos des Détraqueurs, quitte à mettre Cornélius en porte-à-faux. Albus Dumbledore n'aurait certainement pas été content de cette prise de position, lui ayant demandé de faire profil bas autant que possible afin de ne pas sortir de l'échiquier, arguant que chaque allié au sein du Ministère comptait.

Merlin seul savait qu'il en avait besoin, pourtant. Cornélius avait mis en œuvre une politique anti-Dumbledore assez poussée… Il était même jusqu'à faire un tour de chaque bureau de chaque Département du bâtiment, pour s'assurer que plus personne n'entretenait de contacts avec le vieil homme. La démocratie se faisait ronger de nouveau peu à peu par l'arbitraire… A cette pensée, elle se saisit de son médaillon en argent, s'y raccrochant autant que possible alors qu'elle questionnait les comportements de Cornélius Fudge à propos d'Albus Dumbledore.

Sans doute était-ce par rancœur de la popularité du Directeur de Poudlard qui était bien supérieure à la sienne. Ou par rancune de n'avoir été qu'un second choix pour beaucoup de sorciers qui auraient aimé avoir Dumbledore comme Ministre de la Magie à la fin de la Guerre. Ou plus idiotement par peur que ce dernier ne le renverse pour prendre sa place… Tout était lié, de toute manière… Cornélius s'était fervemment habitué et attaché au pouvoir pour compter s'en départir, songea-t-elle avec amertume en triturant sa chaîne et sa médaille. Il était devenu des plus paranoïaque, et ce n'était pas les viles et sournois susurrements de Lucius Malefoy qui feraient entrer dans sa tête davantage de raison.

0-0-0-0

Elle avait tout raconté de sa journée à Rufus, enfin s'en était plutôt plainte. Le pauvre s'était comme fait harponner lorsqu'il était rentré des emplettes les bras chargés de provisions. Alors qu'elle s'était affairée à ranger les victuailles dans les placards, elle lui avait relaté l'intégralité de l'audience disciplinaire. De son changement d'horaire et de lieu tout aussi impromptu que malvenue, de la manière dont Cornélius lui avait usurpé son rôle en dirigeant le débat avec partialité, de son impolitesse à couper la défense à tout bout de champs et de ses remarques acerbes envers le prévenu et son avocat, de sa déconsidération du témoin.

« Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas l'air très encline à croire une Cracmol… évoqua-t-il en tournant les pages d'un livre de cuisine, à la recherche d'une recette.

Alors qu'elle plissait les yeux de mécontentement face à ce qu'elle prenait pour une accusation dissimulée, Amélia précisa :

\- Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle soit Cracmol que le début de son audition qui m'a laissé sceptique. Avec du recul, je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Ministère de la Magie et qu'elle devait être impressionnée par la taille de l'assistance.

\- A juste titre, commenta-t-il en commençant à réunir des ingrédients.

\- A juste titre, confirma-t-elle.

Surtout compte tenu de la nature du délit et de l'âge du sorcier… Dumbledore l'avait, par ailleurs, habilement souligné créant un sentiment de malaise général et de nombreux chuchotements. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarquer la radicalisation de Cornélius, ni l'entêtement avec lequel il agissait lorsqu'il était question du vieux sorcier. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'elle avait saisi l'opportunité de proposer le vote afin de clore cette mascarade, vote qui fut en faveur du jeune Harry Potter dont le soulagement avait recoloré le visage.

\- Lorsqu'elle a commencé à décrire les ressentis en présence des Détraqueurs, j'ai su qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de sensations que l'on oublie, une fois qu'on l'a vécu.

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder avant de lui demander :

\- Donc tu crois que cette histoire est vraie ?

\- Je compte demander une enquête. Cornélius cache des choses… J'ai mentionné l'affaire à Evelyn Rosier dans ma dernière lettre et sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

C'était à lui de froncer les sourcils. Oh, elle savait bien ce qu'il pensait de l'échange épistolaire entre les deux femmes : rien de bon. Amélia était convaincu qu'Evelyn aurait été Sang-Mêlé ou alors Sang-Pur mais avec un tout autre nom que cela n'aurait pas posé autant de problème. Rufus éprouvait une forte rancune envers les Rosier, du moins Evan Rosier, qui avait mutilé Alastor Maugrey. La mine courroucée, il commença à découper la viande tandis que les légumes s'épluchaient magiquement.

\- Elle m'a répondu qu'un attentat avait été perpétré contre la Chambre des Délibérations. Et sais-tu de quoi se sont servis les terroristes ?

\- Non, se stoppa-t-il en la regardant effaré, quand même pas…

\- Si, acquiesça-t-elle. Des Détraqueurs, mon cher.

Elle demeura ensuite silencieuse alors qu'il commençait à trancher les légumes en rondelles, semblant préoccupé. Il finit par lui demander :

\- Et que vient dissimuler Cornélius dans cette histoire ?

\- Tu te doutes bien que les Détraqueurs ne se trouvant qu'à Azkaban en Angleterre, les pontifes américains ont demandé des comptes au Ministre britannique. Comptes qu'il n'a pas donnés, il évite tout dialogue noyant le triton dans le chaudron.

\- Chaudron qui va lui tomber dessus à un moment où à un autre, conclut Rufus.

\- A juste titre, commenta Amélia.

\- A juste titre, confirma-t-il. Il est totalement dépassé par les événements.

C'était effectivement vrai. Cela dit, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de se sentir perdu… Il avait pris la direction du pays en temps de paix, juste après la Guerre, une période propice au renouveau et au calme. Mais dès que le vent soufflait un peu fort, il avait tendance à se tourner vers des collaborateurs, espérant que ces derniers lui souffleraient les mesures appropriées à prendre. Il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir de l'évasion de Sirius Black où, désespéré, il s'était raccroché à Rufus et elle-même. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y songeait, son attitude prompte à chercher comment cacher la Goule sous le tapis était déjà présente à ce moment-là.

\- Je vais demander une enquête sur les mouvements des Détraqueurs.

\- Ne va-t-il pas chercher à te bloquer ?

\- Peut-être, mais l'auditoire était important à ce simulacre de justice. Et si je présente l'anecdote américaine, d'autres que moi voudront cette réponse, affirma-t-elle.

\- Le dindon rose ne va pas aimer cela… gloussa-t-il en jetant les ingrédients dans une marmite.

\- Je m'en occuperai en septembre, expliqua Amélia, lorsqu'elle cancanera et battra des plumes dans une autre basse-cour.

Pendant qu'il se lavait les mains, il demanda à ce qu'elle précise sa pensée.

\- Dolores s'invite à Poudlard cette année en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants, puis il l'observa totalement effaré comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'exclame qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Elle appuya son regard en opinant de la tête tandis qu'il se mit à aboyer de rire. La chose était en même temps tellement risible qu'elle ne pourrait pas blâmer Rufus pour s'esclaffer de la sorte.

\- Dumbledore ne va pas aimer ça, acheva-t-il en se tenant les côtes. »

Plus tard, tandis qu'elle venait de conclure un dossier, elle retourna dans la cuisine où Rufus oeuvrait toujours. Elle devait avouer qu'au début, elle n'avait pas été certaine du bien-fondé de la suggestion d'Audrina et Ramiel. Elle avait douté qu'une colocation entre elle et Rufus soit viable sur le long terme. Et pourtant, ce qui - en novembre 1992 - ne devait être qu'un essai de quelques semaines s'était prolongé jusque maintenant. Ils étaient parvenus à trouver outre une complémentarité à leurs lacunes domestiques, un certain équilibre et un réconfort à leurs solitudes respectives.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda-t-elle tandis que d'un coup de baguette la table était en train de se mettre, la nappe et les couverts lévitant dans la pièce.

\- Rien d'exceptionnel… Nous sommes allés interpeller Bacus Avery pour une énième escroquerie. Comme d'habitude, nous avons eu bien plus de mal à maîtriser la mère que le fils. Regarde un peu ça, elle ne m'a pas loupé.

Il se détourna des fourneaux devant lesquels il se tenait pour venir lui montrer une marque de griffure dans son cou. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il ajouta :

\- C'est qu'elle m'a arraché une sacrée poignée de cheveux, en plus ! Cette vieille harpie !

\- Mon pauvre Rufus, en plus d'être estropié, te voilà en passe de devenir chauve… se moqua-t-elle tandis qu'il retournait en claudicant pour surveiller le repas.

Elle finit par le rejoindre et observa le dîner à cuire avec envie. Il ajouta quelques aromates dans la sauce et en tourna le contenu alors qu'il lui expliquait :

\- Mondingus Flechter ne devrait pas tarder à être arrêté non plus. En allant à Gringotts ce matin, je l'ai aperçu à faire de la vente sous le manteau… Etant pressé : je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, mais en revenant à la brigade, j'ai envoyé Dawlish à sa recherche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vendait, cette fois ? Des chaudrons volés comme la semaine dernière ? hasarda-t-elle sans réelle surprise.

Si d'expression commune l'on disait **«** voleur comme un Niffleur **»** , au sein du Département de la Justice Magique, il était d'usage de reformuler « voleur comme Dingus Fletcher **»** depuis quelques années. C'était un criminel de petite envergure dont le dossier judiciaire ruisselait d'une multitude de délits mineurs : de menus larcins jusqu'à la revente d'objets de contrebande, d'escroqueries ou d'implications dans des bagarres dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il était l'exemple parfait du gredin qui méritait d'être sanctionné pour ses méfaits sans aller pour autant à Azkaban, le genre de personne concernée par la refonte judiciaire qu'elle avait en tête depuis des années.

\- Non, on parle d'un magot bien plus prestigieux comme de l'argenterie, des joailleries. Le plus surprenant, si tu veux mon avis, n'était pas tant la nature des larcins que leurs provenances.

Il coupa un morceau de pain et déposa quelques gouttes de sauce dessus avant de le lui tendre. Elle s'en saisit et en huma la douce odeur, se délectant par avance d'y goûter, en questionnant :

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- L'armoirie Black était ornée dessus.

\- Comment aurait-il pu se les procurer ? demanda-t-elle intriguée en lui désignant le poivre à rajouter. Leur demeure principale est totalement incartable de ce que s'en vantait Alphard à l'époque, Pollux et Orion Black y ayant apparemment rudement veillé.

\- Je ne sais pas, du moins pour le moment. Mais énormément de choses clochent, à commencer par l'enquête sur Sirius Black à proprement parlé, déclara-t-il en rectifiant l'assaisonnement.

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Effectivement, il avait délégué cette enquête à un autre Auror, tout aussi honorable que qualifié que lui. Aussi devait-elle avouer ne pas comprendre sa dernière réflexion, lui qui avait toujours tenu le concerné en haute estime.

\- Tu n'en avais pas confié la supervision à Kingsley Shackelbot ?

\- Si, confirma-t-il. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que c'était une erreur et que je devrais l'en destituer et le placer sur un autre cas.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Il a demandé le concours de Nymphadora Tonks pour cette affaire.

Il était juste de souligner qu'en terme d'impartialité recourir à un membre de la famille du recherché n'était pas le plus indiqué. Surtout quand on savait comment Andromeda Tonks avait bataillé pour rendre justice à son cousin, avant de se décourager peu à peu à la suite des échecs successifs de ses recours juridiques.

\- Il y a pépin dans le jus de citrouille, Amélia… L'avancée des recherches n'était déjà pas probante et stagnait durant les deux dernières années. Mais depuis qu'elle s'est greffée au dossier, subitement en juin dernier, ils ont comme sorti de leurs capes une piste selon laquelle il se cacherait au Tibet…

\- Et ce de que j'en ai saisi, depuis l'enquête est au point mort.

\- Voilà… Mais je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Quel intérêt aurait Black à s'exiler là-bas, leurs ai-je demandé. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Que peut-être que, lassé de sa cavale, il comptait devenir éleveur de chèvres ou alors explorer des temples à la Tomb Raider.

Il y eut un silence durant quelques instants avant qu'il l'interroge, curieux :

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, un Tomb Raider ?

Elle haussa les épaules en hochant négativement de la tête en lui répondant :

\- Pas la moindre idée. »


	5. Amélia - 2 juillet 1996

**Amélia – 2 juillet 1996**

Amélia n'avait jamais remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis qu'elle en était sortie diplômée de ses ASPICS à la fin de sa septième année. Il était curieux de se retrouver entre ces murs, murs qui la virent grandir se transformant de fillette à jeune femme.

« Etrange comme sensation, pas vrai ? lui souffla Rufus.

\- Effectivement, opina-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas revenu, non plus ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?! s'esclaffa-t-il. Avec une môme comme Drina, j'étais convoqué au moins trois fois par an chez Minerva McGonagall !

Amélia eut un sourire amusé. Audrina avait toujours été une enfant ayant la bougeotte avec des attitudes de garçon manqué, au grand dam de Betty qui – durant sa grossesse - avait fantasmé avoir l'archétype de la petite fille à coiffer et avec qui jouer à la poupée. Cette petite avec un caractère bien affirmé, qui s'était développée au fil de sa croissance permettant d'asseoir son autorité naturelle… Enfant, elle terrorisait son petit frère et le menait à la baguette. De ce que Rufus lui avait dit cette tendance n'avait pas changé puisque son mari et ses enfants la surnommaient volontiers « caporal chef », une sorte de chef militaire moldu.

\- Tu penses que nos salles communes ont changé ? Je serai presque tentée d'aller me perdre vers l'aile ouest pour échouer à la tour de Serdaigle, chuchota-t-elle malicieuse, afin de voir si je suis encore capable de répondre à l'énigme du heurtoir. »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'élaborer davantage puisque la gargouille donnant sur le chemin pour accéder au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore s'ouvrit, les laissant gravir un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. La porte était, elle, déjà ouverte et le vieux sorcier les attendait sur son seuil afin de les accueillir.

« Amélia, Rufus, prenez donc place je vous en prie.

Comme des élèves disciplinés, ils s'exécutèrent. Amélia fut momentanément soufflé par l'atmosphère qui se dégageait des lieux – élève studieuse et sans problème, elle n'avait jamais été convoqué ici – tandis que Rufus, lui, semblait déjà bien les connaître. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sarcastiquement, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait ni été le premier ni le dernier à perpétrer d'incommensurables bêtises. Elle se remémora notamment un soir de janvier où il avait substitué - dans les cuisines, peu avant le dîner - le jus de citrouille à de l'hydromel, enivrant tout le monde durant le banquet… Le Professeur Dippet, très à cheval sur les convenances, avait été furieux au point de condamner Rufus à des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Je vous remercie de vous être déplacés si rapidement.

\- Si nous pouvions en venir aux faits professeur, déclara Rufus, pressé de pouvoir partir ayant rendez-vous chez sa fille.

\- C'est pour le poste de nouveau Ministre de la Magie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Amélia, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Depuis la démission de Cornélius Fudge - après qu'il ait eu le loisir d'apercevoir Voldemort - les seuls prétendants au poste s'avéraient être des Sang-purs réputés comme anti-moldus ce qui par les temps qui courraient revenait à dire pro-Voldemort.

\- Au vue de la situation, vous êtes la personne la plus appropriée, professeur, énonça-elle avec sincérité.

Voldemort avait toujours craint le vieil homme, tout le monde le savait. Si durant la première Guerre, des attaques avaient été perpétrées à Pré-au-Lard, les Mangemorts et leur maître n'avaient jamais osé se frotter aux grilles de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore croisa son regard, ses iris bleues empreintes de contentement et de malice, tandis qu'il souriait à travers sa barbe.

\- Je ne veux pas plus cette position maintenant que lorsqu'elle me fut proposée il y a quelques années, expliqua le vieux sorcier. En revanche nous avons ici, avec vous, la personne toute désignée pour endosser ce rôle.

Elle plissa suspicieusement les yeux en voyant Rufus approuver avec force, prenant bien le soin de ne surtout pas la regarder... Elle avait la vague impression d'être tombée dans un traquenard. Albus Dumbledore, quant à lui, la fixait toujours en poursuivant d'une voix calme :

\- Outre votre élégance naturelle, Amélia, vous êtes connue pour être une grande sorcière. En dehors de vos compétences magiques, vous vous distinguez par votre droiture et votre respectabilité. Votre impartialité en tant que juge est louée par tous, bien au-delà du Département de la Justice Magique. Importante figure du Ministère, vous n'avez pourtant jamais trempé dans des affaires pouvant mettre à mal votre honneur ou votre intégrité. Et je vous sais, de longue date, loyale et désireuse de servir la communauté magique de ce pays du mieux que vous le pouvez.

Recevoir tant de compliments d'un aussi grand sorcier, car c'est ce qu'était le professeur Dumbledore, aurait dû la ravir au plus haut point et flatter son ego pour un siècle. Cependant, Amélia n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait flagorner en espérant la manipuler. Il y avait forcément autre chose, en dehors de toutes les qualités qu'on venait de lui attribuer, qui justifiait cette proposition.

Et c'est Rufus qui vint à mettre l'élément en question en avant, lorsqu'il ajouta d'un ton presque acerbe :

\- Vous oubliez de dire qu'une majeure partie de sa famille a été massacrée par Vous-Savez-Qui.

On y était.

\- C'est effectivement un facteur non-négligeable, concéda Dumbledore dont le regard s'était quelque peu assombri.

De ce qu'elle en savait, Edgar et le professeur Dumbledore s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Son grand-frère avait, après tout, été à Gryffondor alors que l'homme – encore professeur de métamorphose – en était le responsable. Edgar avait aussi été l'un des premiers à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix à sa création - après le meurtre de la famille Shafiq – en clamant haut et fort son affiliation à la résistance. Leur seul point de discorde ayant été l'orientation professionnelle d'Edgar là où Dumbledore lui avait conseillé une carrière d'Auror ou encore la lutte contre les Forces du Mal, son frère, lui, avait préféré devenir Guérisseur.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, certain aurait pu le qualifier de lourd et d'inconfortable, mais Amélia le trouva personnellement salvateur. Il li donnait du temps et de l'espace pour penser. Oh, bien entendu, elle se sentait toujours trahie par Rufus qui l'avait conduite puisjeter dans la fosse au dragon, et ce sans le moindre remord si elle en croyait son expression fière. A présent, elle tentait de relativiser et de voir plus loin… Il lui fallait peser le pour et le contre. Elle attrapa sa médaille qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Si elle devenait Ministre, avec sa nature incorruptible, elle pourrait endiguer la corruption - tacite mais connue de tous – qui pourrissait leur Institution. Elle pourrait mettre un plan d'action utile, grâce au concours de Rufus et de la brigade des Aurors, visant à lutter contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Grâce à ses relations avec Evelyn Rosier, peut-être parviendrait-elle-même à obtenir l'assistance de la Chambre des Délibérations, offrant à l'Angleterre un soutien international aux futurs efforts de Guerre. Elle s'entendait bien avec Albus Dumbledore et collaborer avec ce dernier ne la rebutait pas, ce pourrait être une assurance supplémentaire pour créer et resserrer des liens avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore avait toute foi en Harry Potter pour défaire à nouveau, et de ce qu'il en disait définitivement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si on en était loin, une fois chose faite viendrait une nouvelle ère de reconstruction où elle pourrait réformer… Il en serait fini du compartiment des affaires problématiquement sans suites puisqu'en haut du pouvoir : plus personne ne pourrait les bloquer. Il y aurait tant à faire pour améliorer les conditions de vie de la communauté.

Il y avait aussi du contre, comme la surexposition mais elle pourrait aisément composer avec. Rufus, qui vivait et travaillait avec elle, s'y accoutumerait aussi… A ce propos, on verrait aussi sans doute un regain de commérages quant à la nature de leurs relations. Cela avait toujours été le cas, déjà enfants leurs parents les voyaient mariés, à l'école aussi on les avait supposé ensemble jusqu'à ce que Rufus et Betty commencent à se fréquenter, au Ministère on l'avait longtemps pensé être sa maîtresse. Les gens se trompaient tellement. Rufus était bien plus qu'un amant, un mari… Il était son ami, son ami d'une vie. Une constante rassurante de son existence… Bien entendu, il était un soutien, tout autant son épée que son bouclier et vice-versa.

Non, ce qui souciait le plus Amélia relevait de la sécurité de sa famille. Elle avait déjà perdu ses parents, son frère-aîné, sa belle-sœur, ses neveux et nièces. Elle s'était jurée, quoi qu'il en coûterait, que la liste s'arrêterait là. Amélia ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour Mary-Ann qui vivait bien trop loin pour représenter une quelconque cible. Quid de Stefan, Margaret et des enfants ? Susan ne craindrait pas grand-chose à Poudlard. Le domicile familial abritant Margaret et les enfants, qui étaient sans défense, lui, devrait être protégé. Il y aurait de nombreux sortilèges appropriés, elle était certaine qu'ils accepteraient si elle demandait leur assistance à Rufus et Dumbledore. Le Fidelitas semblait être aussi une option, mais elle devait trouver quelqu'un d'insoupçonnable pour être le Gardien du Secret… Peut-être Mary-Ann, quoi que trop évident, ou Evelyn Rosier… En dehors de Rufus, personne ne savait qu'elles entretenaient une correspondance régulière et une vive sympathie. A y repenser, Evelyn Rosier représentait la meilleure solution s'il était question d'un Fidelitas, en dehors d'un déménagement aux Etats-Unis pour Stefan et sa famille. Il faudrait y repenser et mettre en place ce qui devrait l'être.

\- Libre aux gens d'en parler derrière mon dos, comme ce fut si souvent le cas, déclara-t-elle enfin. Cela permettra de véhiculer le message que malgré les pertes passées et à venir, nous devons rester debout et résister face à l'adversité. Mais ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, à Edgar et sa famille n'a jamais été un tremplin pour ma carrière et ne le sera jamais, professeur. Je suis quelqu'un de réservé et pudique, au même titre que ma famille. Alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse une quelconque déclaration à propos de ce drame ou que je m'en serve, que ce soit lors de mon investiture ou durant mon mandat, trancha-t-elle.

Rufus frappa dans ses mains en un geste de victoire. Dumbledore croisa les siennes devant lui, la jaugeant avec un regard pétillant et un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ne sut décrypter.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Amélia, conclut-il.

L'entrevue s'était prolongée laissant place à une planification de certaines mesures à mettre en place le plus rapidement possible. Son investiture serait programmée sous trois jours, et ensuite ils pourraient commencer à agir. Rufus avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent tout trois placer sans attendre des boucliers sur la maison et des sortilèges d'incartabilité, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait argué que rien ne pressait. Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait été rassurée par la mise en place de protections, ce n'était que partie remise et elle ne devait pas devenir paranoïaque.

Arrivés aux grilles de l'école, les deux amis s'apprêtaient à transplanner chacun de leurs côtés quand elle lui indiqua qu'elle serait en fin de compte au domicile ce soir-là.

« Tu ne vas pas voir Stefan, Margaret et les enfants ?

\- Non, ils sont chez Mary-Ann, aux Etats-Unis. Vu la tournure de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir, tu reconnaîtras qu'il serait malvenu de m'octroyer des vacances, surtout à l'étranger.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi chez Drina ?

\- Je la verrai une prochaine fois, j'aimerai annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde par cheminée.

\- Mais qui va te nourrir si je ne suis pas là ? se moqua-t-il. »

Elle plissa les yeux et lui donna un coup bien placé dans la cheville. Il lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de rugir de rire.

0-0-0-0

En arrivant devant la maison, elle remarqua que les volets étaient fermés. Si une interrogation lui traversa furtivement l'esprit, elle se dissipa bien rapidement. Rufus avait été le dernier à quitter la maison ce matin-là, et aucun d'eux n'étaient censés rentrer tôt si ce n'était rentrer tout court ce soir-là. Il devait avoir anticipé, comme il le faisait parfois, et pris soin de tout boucler.

Une brise de vent souffla en sa direction, transportant une odeur florale agréable qui émanait du côté gauche du jardin. Elle s'avança vers sa provenance pour s'arrêter sur les plans de Zinnia roses qu'elle admira en effleurant quelques pétales. D'un coup de baguette, quelques tiges se coupèrent magiquement pour léviter dans sa main. Ce serait l'occasion de renouveler le bouquet de la chambre de Rufus puisque ce troll n'avait jamais le réflexe de les jeter quand elles se fanaient.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la maison.

La pièce était dans la pénombre à cause des volets fermés, elle franchit le seuil avec la ferme intention de les rouvrir. Soudainement, la porte se claqua derrière elle puis se verrouilla d'un clic.

« Bonsoir, Amélia, l'interpella une voix sifflante. »

Parcourue d'un frisson de la tête au pied, elle tourna la tête vers la droite, d'où la voix provenait. Bien quelle tenta de ne rien montrer, elle constata avec effroi une peau pâle quasi translucide, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres et des yeux rouge sang la jaugeant froidement. Voldemort. Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que l'information prenne tout son sens. Voldemort était chez elle, dans son salon, assis confortablement dans le fauteuil de Rufus. Derrière lui se tenaient sept Mangemorts masqués et têtes vers le sol servilement courbées.

Comment pourrait-elle faire à huit contre un ? Quoi que Voldemort admirerait sûrement le spectacle plutôt que de se joindre à la mêlée, ce qui revenait à un sept contre un. Vu la tournure des choses… C'est alors qu'elle se souvînt d'une chose que Rufus lui avait un jour dit :

 _« Peu importe que ce soit une victoire ou une défaite. On perd autant de batailles qu'on en gagne. Si tu veux qu'un ennemi se souvienne de toi, alors malmène le autant que tu peux. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne se souvient de la facilité, Amélia. On se rappelle de la sueur, des larmes, du sang, de la longue et affreuse bataille jusqu'à la fin. »_

Les paroles de Rufus résonnèrent encore et encore dans son crâne. Voldemort et elle se dévisageaient en silence. Résolue, elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne sortirait pas vivante de ce bourbier, de toute manière. Mais elle comptait bien causer autant de troubles que possible, foi de Bones.

C'est alors qu'elle laissa tomber les Zinnia roses sur le sol pour brandir sa baguette.

Il n'y avait plus de question à se poser.

0-0-0-0

Bien qu'ayant vieillit, Amélia n'était pas peu fière du résultat alors qu'elle observait cinq des sept Mangemorts au sol, certains se tortillaient tandis que d'autres ne bougeaient plus… Elle ne put discerner s'ils étaient simplement assommés ou morts, enfin sauf celui qu'elle avait précipité vers le buffet et dont la nuque avait craqué sous le coup de l'impact.

Dans la cohue et les projectiles divers et variés qu'elle avait fait léviter, exploser, elle constata que quelque chose avait touché Voldemort puisque sa joue droite – tout aussi décharnée puisse-t-elle être – saignait légèrement. Il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, se contentant de l'observer à présent qu'elle était bloquée. Un Mangemort la contenait.

Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu dès que le combat fut lancé ne serait-ce qu'à la courbure de sa baguette. Ou encore à l'anneau de jade, du même modèle que le sien, qu'elle portait comme lui à l'annulaire droit. Combien de fois s'était-elle demandé s'il n'aurait pas plutôt fallu se couper ce fameux doigt que de supporter chaque jour que Merlin faisaitla vue de cette bague ? Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle allait mourir et qu'elle pourrait enfin s'en séparer, Rufus veillerait à ce que l'on ne l'enterre pas avec, elle le savait.

Alors que son dernier comparse la désarmait d'un Expelliarmus, elle fut surprise de ne rien ressentir lorsqu'il la ceintura fermement à la taille pour la maîtriser. Dans ces souvenirs, elle avait toujours eu des Cognards dans leventre quand il la touchait. Mais là, rien. Alors qu'elle l'avait pourtant follement aimé, fut même une époque où elle recherchait désespéramment son contact tant elle était dépendante de lui. Mais là, rien. Peut-être était-ce l'âge. Ou la déception et le dégoût perpétuel qu'il lui inspirait depuis plus de trente ans qui s'étaient mués en profonde indifférence.

Même faire abstraction d'un parfum qu'elle avait jadis tant apprécié fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Et pourtant, combien de fois avait-elle chaviré en humant cette rencontre entre des épices de caractère et la chaleur envoûtante provenant de notes ambrées et boisées ? Elle se souvenait encore de sa composition… Il y avait un cœur de cardamome et de cannelle qui apportait un souffle épicé à la senteur ambrée de la fève de Tonka torréfiée à laquelle ils étaient associés mais aussi une essence boisée de patchouli. Cette richesse olfactive offrant une fragrance sensuelle et profonde, entre ombre et lumière, comme celui qu'il arborait.

Plus d'ombre que de lumière apparemment, statua-t-elle mentalement. Quoi qu'il puisse en être, elle n'aurait pas imaginé Corban finir Mangemort.

Un applaudissement, d'une lenteur qui signifiait l'ironie de la situation, s'éleva dans la pièce. C'était Voldemort.

« Je ne suis absolument pas déçu, asséna-t-il. Vous méritez votre réputation à juste titre, Amélia. Bien que vos déplacements soient sûrement moins fluides que dans votre prime jeunesse, vous m'avez offert un divertissement de qualité, complimenta-t-il.

Elle demeura interdite, longuement, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou s'il cherchait à la tourner en ridicule. Cependant, aucune moquerie n'avait émané de sa voix.

\- Et cette fougue dans vos moulinets du poignet, qu'en penses-tu Mulciber ?

\- Très semblables à ceux du frère aîné, Maître, répondit un homme masqué en se remettant debout.

\- Le talent est donc de famille, apprécia le monstre. Il serait dommage de s'en passer. Œuvre donc, mon fidèle.

Mulciber s'avança vers elle, la baguette pointée, tentant de la soumettre à l'Impérium. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet recherché puisqu'elle parvint à résister et demeurer toujours maîtresse d'elle-même. Le Mangemorts s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, mais il n'obtint pas plus de victoire.

\- Pourquoi tant de lutte, Amélia ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre… commenta-t-il comme avec déception. On vous à décrite à moi comme intelligente et pragmatique…

\- Vous avez été à moitié renseigné, le coupa-t-elle. On aurait surtout dû vous dire que j'étais irrémédiablement bornée, loyale et droite dans mes bottes. Alors, vous comprendrez bien, en toute honnêteté, qu'il me coûterait bien plus de vivre sous votre coupe que d'y passer maintenant.

\- Maintenant ? Allons, allons, Amélia. Nous allons prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour vous faire réétudier la question. »

0-0-0-0

Cela s'éternisait bien trop au goût d'Amélia. L'horloge tournait et bien qu'elle n'ait aucune notion de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, Rufus finirait par rentrer à un moment où à un autre. Se savant perdue, elle ne voulait pas entraîner son meilleur ami dans sa chute. Il valait mieux qu'il la retrouve morte, plutôt qu'il ne débarque en pleine tentative de corruption pour finir – comme elle – par passer la baguette à gauche. Il fallait donc que cela se termine vite.

« Il semblerait que ce soit insuffisant, Corban... souligna Voldemort dont l'impatience était audible.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas tort. On ne pouvait pas dire que Corban était efficace. Elle se demanda vaguement si l'intensité des sorts n'étaient pas moindre à escient, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas davantage. Elle devait accélérer la chose, un prolongement d'une séance de Doloris ne la mènerait pas à la mort pas plus qu'à l'évacuation des lieux par les intrus.

\- Insuffisant ? répéta-t-elle la voix hachée d'un rire sans joie. Des broutilles, plutôt… **ça** n'arracherait pas trois brindilles à un Botruc, provoqua-t-elle.

Voldemort, toujours installé dans son fauteuil, ne détournait pas les yeux d'elle. Cependant, il en vînt à se pincer l'arête du nez en secouant négativement la tête tandis qu'il énonçait :

\- Vous devriez reconsidérer votre position, Amélia. Je n'ai aucun plaisir à faire couler du sang sorcier… Ce serait un immense gâchis de devoir vous exécuter comme un chien. Une sorcière de votre envergure…soupira-t-il avec un regret feint. Votre frère aussi était un grand sorcier. Le talent comme l'entêtement sont héréditaires chez les Bones, me semble-t-il. A lui aussi j'avais offert cette possibilité, mais nous connaissons tous deux sa réponse et le dénouement qui s'ensuivit.

Sans savoir pourquoi, une chose que lui avait dit autrefois Edgar s'imposa à elle :

 _« La victoire, la défaite, ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus, Amélia. Qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, la clef est de ne jamais lâcher. Et tu sais quelle est la seule façon de lâcher ? C'est de ne pas se battre. Alors pour lutter, on se bat jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse plus le faire. Qu'importe que tu sois au fond du trou, dans une situation désespérée. Il ne faut rien lâcher ! Il faut relever la tête, entrer dans l'arène et affronter l'ennemi. Se battre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire… Même sans paroles, même sans baguette, même sans force : il y a toujours un moyen de résister. Donc petite sœur, ne renonce jamais. N'abandonne jamais. Ne fuis jamais. Ne te rends jamais. Bats-toi ! Même, et surtout, quand tu sais que tu es sur le point de t'effondrer… Parce qu'alors tu auras le pouvoir de te transcender, d'aller bien au-delà de tes habituelles limites ! »_

Les possibilités étaient limitées. Mais… Mais oui, se dit-elle. Il lui restait au moins cela.

Elle attrapa la médaille qu'elle portait autour du cou. Serrant la représentation de Saint Thomas More, elle se rappela du jour où Edgar et Mary-Ann la lui avait offerte. C'était la veille de son entrée au Ministère de la Magie. Edgar avait plaisanté en lui souhaitant de ne pas finir en employée corrompue tandis que Mary-Ann lui assurait qu'elle croyait en elle mais que ce totem pourrait la préserver des dérives du pouvoir. Thomas More, qui avait servi le roi Henry VIII, était le Saint Patron des juristes, responsable de gouvernement et des hommes politiques. Il était censé veiller sur eux, pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas en chemin et demeurent droits et justes dans leurs actes comme leurs propos. Tout ce que Voldemort n'avait jamais été, n'était pas et ne serait jamais.

Avec bienveillance et efficacité, Saint Thomas More avait veillé sur elle durant toute sa carrière, songea-t-elle, mais il lui restait une dernière mission à accomplir. Ne perdant pas davantage de temps, elle arracha violemment la chaîne de son cou et serra le poing. Enfin, elle jeta avec rage et dédain l'objet au visage de l'ennemi, le projectile atteignant victorieusement sa cible.

\- Vous vous oubliez, Amélia, siffla-t-il non content de l'affront qu'elle venait de commettre alors qu'il se levait enfin, l'air menaçant.

Fort bien. Il fallait à présent qu'elle l'agace, qu'elle le pousse à prendre enfin sa décision.

\- Par Merlin, non ! Je me souviens… Je me souviens chaque attentat Mangemort perpétué en votre nom ! Je me souviens chaque victime, chaque famille que l'on doit vous imputer ! Ma famille !

\- Tue-la, il n'y a rien d'autre à en faire ! ordonna-t-il en hurlant, cherchant à couvrir sa voix.

Elle s'excusa mentalement par avance auprès de Rufus qui, lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison, serait celui qui trouverait son corps… Il valait cependant mieux lui savoir le cœur brisé que raide mort.

\- Lâche, s'égosilla-t-elle ! C'est celui qui prononce la sentence qui se doit de l'exécuter, cracha-t-elle ensuite tout en se relevant avec difficulté. Justifiez un tant soit peu le titre de Lord que vous vous attribuez, vile charogne !

L'insulte avait été choisi avec soin, en mémoire des Shafiq qui en utilisant les mêmes propos l'avaient terriblement piqué au vif en 1973. En effet, il devait avoir été fortement vexé pour en venir au point d'envoyer - quelques heures après le forfait publié en presse - des Mangemorts massacrés cette famille.

Comme elle l'avait escompté, il n'en fallut pas plus à Voldemort pour rageusement brandir sa baguette vers elle et qu'ensuite le funeste sortilège couleur jade lui fonce dessus. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, Amélia ne vit pas sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Non. Il lui traversa plutôt à l'esprit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus digne que de mourir comme on avait vécu. Pour sa part, ce serait debout et non à genoux.


	6. Rufus - 1er août 1997

**Rufus – 1** **er** **août 1997**

Rufus se réveilla en sursaut, hagard. Il tourna de la tête, observant son environnement avant de se rappeler qu'il était au Ministère. Au bord de l'épuisement il avait dû s'assoupir. Alors que son regard balayait la pièce, il s'arrêta sur le bureau. Rufus jeta un coup d'œil sur une des photographies posées dessus : Betty et Amélia y figuraient, souriantes, alors qu'elles s'affairaient dans le jardin. Il se souvenait de ce jour, Amélia rentrait juste des Etats-Unis - où elle était allée voir sa sœur - et leurs avait ramené un plant de zinnia rose.

Il se demanda ce que Betty et Amélia penseraient de tout cela, de lui si elles le voyaient. La première serait probablement déçue, tandis que la seconde taperait furieusement du poing sur la table lui intimant de se reprendre. Il poussa un soupire alors qu'il s'engonçait davantage dans le fauteuil ministériel. Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, pas plus qu'il ne s'y était senti lorsque Dumbledore l'avait prié de reprendre le flambeau, qui n'avait même pas pu être tenu par Amélia. C'était Amélia qui était taillée pour exercer cette fonction, certainement pas lui.

Il était Auror, pas bureaucrate. Il ne parvenait pas à orienter les décisions du Magenmagot. Tickeness et Yaxley contraient toutes ses propositions et minaient son image parmi ses autres membres, arguant qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur le pouvoir exécutif n'y ayant jamais lui-même évolué. Rufus n'aimait pas être au-devant de la scène, il n'était pas non plus un orateur. Il n'était pas performant pour ce travail, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il abhorrait : c'était l'incompétence.

Lui, qui s'était toujours targué d'être un homme droit s'était senti changé au cours de son mandat… Bien plus préoccupé par rassurer vainement les gens que par prendre ouvertement des mesures. Bien plus intéressé par le qu'en-dira-t-on que par l'action. Il avait été même jusqu'à mentir à la population.

Il se sentait hypocrite d'avoir prôné que tout allait bien et que le Ministère gérait la crise, alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à expédier Drina et sa famille en France. Rami, de son côté, était toujours à Ste Mangouste, mais il était convenu qu'il rejoigne sa sœur d'ici la fin de la semaine. La chose ne fut pas simple à faire accepter aux enfants, mais à force de hargne, il leur avait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête. Bien qu'il ne prendrait pas la Poudre de Cheminettelui-même, il voulait au moins s'assurer que ses enfants seraient en sécurité.

Rufus sentait que quelque chose se préparait, et lorsque que ça arriverait, il ne serait pas plus de taille à lutter qu'à l'heure actuelle.

0-0-0-0

 _« Dis Amélia, tu penses qu'on sera amis pour longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il alors que le Poudlard Express démarrait en ce 1er septembre 1943._

 _Voisins, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis… toujours, en fait. Cependant, depuis la réception de leurs lettres d'admission, Rufus craignait qu'ils ne s'éloignent s'ils étaient répartis différemment._

 _\- Hum… jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, supposa-t-elle ne levant pas le regard de son livre._

 _\- Pas au-delà ?_

 _\- Pas trop tôt, quand même._

 _Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en s'enfonçant dans son siège, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Comme si elle l'avait compris, elle poursuivit :_

 _\- Disons qu'une fois que j'aurais_ _passé la baguette à gauche_ _, j'espère que tu me laisseras un peu tranquille avant de me rejoindre !_

 _\- Qui te dis que tu mourras en première ?_

 _Elle décrocha enfin de son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard pour plisser des yeux en sa direction avant d'afficher un sourire taquin._

 _\- Tu sais ce que l'on dit, ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, se moqua-t-elle. »_

0-0-0-0

Il ne sut pourquoi il s'était souvenu de cela. Toujours était-il qu'Amélia avait eu raison… Il ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre, retrouvant sa douce Betty par la même occasion.

La douleur se stoppa. Rufus ne sentait plus sa jambe droite… Les nerfs devaient être trop à vifs ou alors totalement morts. Il jeta un œil vers sa baguette qu'ils avaient brisé en deux. Il observa ensuite le cadre à côté de lui, au sol, entouré d'éclats de verre.

« Où est le garçon, Scrimgeour ? demanda de nouveau le monstre à la peau pâle et aux yeux rouges.

\- Je ne dirais rien… souffla-t-il rauquement mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

Même si leurs derniers échanges furent tendus, et que ces gamins l'avaient insupporté, il ne trahirait pas Harry Potter. Dumbledore avait toujours dit qu'il représentait l'espoir d'anéantir Voldemort pour de bon. Et Amélia, bien que peu encline à la (le) considérer apte à le faire seul à cause de son âge, avait toujours soutenu les propos de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il ne faillirait pas. Il ne trahirait pas leurs positions, ni les Weasley qui devaient être en pleine célébration.

\- Pensez-vous ? Nous allons voir qui de nous deux se lassera le plus vite.

Il fit ensuite un geste vers Bellatrix Lestrange, qui – contrairement aux autres Mangemorts présents - ne portait pas de masques. Rufus se souvînt furtivement de la jeune sorcière pleine d'avenir qu'elle avait été, mais cette image s'effaça bien vite pour être remplacée par celle de l'ignominie qu'elle était devenue. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle levait à nouveau sa baguette vers lui.

Et la session de torture reprit. Alors qu'il se courbait de nouveau de souffrance sous de nouveaux assauts, son regard ne quittait pas la photographie. Plusieurs minutes de supplice passèrent, endurant les salves de Doloris les unes après les autres, il resta focalisé sur Amélia, Betty et leurs sourires.

\- Vu son mutisme, peut-être devrais-tu y mettre davantage d'entrain, Bella. »

L'intensité des sorts ne cessèrent d'augmenter à partir de ce moment-là, mais il ne disait toujours rien, n'offrant à l'auditoire que de piètres gémissements d'affliction. Il se demanda s'il allait finir dans le même état que Franck et Alice Longdubat. Il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. A aucun moment il ne détourna le regard des zinnia roses sur le cliché photographique, se raccrochant au souvenir du jour où il les avait vu pour la première fois.

0-0-0-0

 _« Je vous ai ramené ça, Betty ! expliqua Amélia en sortant un pot en terre cuite de son sac._

 _Elle revenait tout juste des Etats-Unis où elle avait été rendre visite à sa sœur Mary-Ann qui s'y était installée récemment, avant de faire un crochet par le Brésil pour y voir son petit-frère. Stefan reviendrait d'ailleurs en Angleterre dans quelques mois, une fois passé à l'an 1977._

 _\- Oh ! s'exclama son épouse en fixant les fleurs roses._

 _Elle plaça ensuite une main contre son cœur en souriant tendrement, Rufus pouvait même voir des larmes commencer à lui monter aux yeux. Elle se jeta ensuite au cou d'Amélia qui manqua de faire tomber le pot._

 _\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, au juste ? demanda-t-il,_ _pataugeant en pleine potion de confusion_ _._

 _\- Ce sont les fleurs, Rufus ! s'égosilla Betty, entre deux reniflements._

 _\- Oui, et ?_

 _\- Ce sont des Zinnia roses,_ _sombre troll_ _, déclara sa meilleure amie._

 _Comme si elle avait toujours eu le don de savoir quand il était totalement perdu, ou en plein doute, elle énonça :_

 _\- Elles symbolisent l'amitié, Rufus. Et puisqu'elles sont roses, elle souligne son caractère durable et inaliénable. C'est… ce que j'éprouve pour vous deux. »_

 _Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase comme si on lui avait arraché les mots sous la torture. Amélia n'était pas d'un naturel très démonstratif. Il eut un sourire tendre voire même ému. Il avait dû être difficile pour elle de formuler cela à haute voix, d'où le biais des fleurs outre la passion dévorante pour le jardinage qu'elle partageait avec sa femme. Betty sanglota de plus belle s'excusant d'être un ''bonbon rose fleur bleue'' passant frénétiquement du rire aux larmes. Elle fut vite rejointe par Amélia dont le rire communicatif entraîna aussitôt Rufus._

0-0-0-0

Rufus avait toujours été un excellent Occlumens. Voldemort n'ayant pas réussi à forcer son esprit à son arrivée, il avait décidé de la précédente session de Doloris pour l'affaiblir, brisant ainsi ses barrières mentales. Et Rufus sentit venir le moment où il allait retenter une percée dès l'instant où il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Instinctivement, et aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il dressa de nouveaux boucliers. Il pensa aux choses les plus solides qu'il connaissait. Physiquement, il s'agissait du diamant. Mentalement, c'était Amélia. Il érigea psychiquement un mur avec le matériau précieux pour protéger les méandres de son esprit. Et devant ce dernier, en tant que gardienne du rempart, s'apposa l'image d'une Amélia digne et fière en parfaite incarnation de la droiture.

« Comme c'est touchant, railla Voldemort après son premier essai avorté.

Rufus n'eut pas la force de répondre. Sa bouche demeurait close, ses cordes vocales douloureuses.

Le mage noir essaya par la suite plusieurs nouveaux assauts, sans le moindre succès. Rufus s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Si Voldemort avait exécuté Amélia : c'est qu'il l'avait craint. Il l'avait peut-être tué, mais Rufus, lui, venait comme de la ressusciter, plus impressionnante qu'elle n'avait jamais été. A chaque tentative, Amélia se dressait de toute sa hauteur contre Voldemort, le faisant mentalement reculer.

Le mage noir eut un rire froid, sans joie avant de se remémorer, songeur quoi qu'agacé :

\- Quelle grande sorcière elle fut, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'auriez vu dans ses derniers instants…

Rufus pouvait parfaitement se l'imaginer. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle avait lutté autant qu'elle le pouvait et avec autant de dignité qu'il lui avait été possible de le faire. Il aurait pu mettre sa baguette à flamber – si elle n'avait pas déjà été brisée – qu'elle avait été paré de ce feu si ardent dans les yeux. Flamme qui ne s'était éteinte qu'au moment où elle avait reçu l'Avada Kedavra qui l'avait achevé.

\- Ce fut le Grand Amour entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? supposa-t-il avec mépris, comme s'il voulait le déstabiliser avant une nouvelle percée, alors qu'il se reculait au loin.

Rufus ne put s'empêcher de penser que comme beaucoup, Voldemort était un idiot. Entre Amélia et lui, cela avait été tellement plus que le Grand Amour… Il s'agissait de la Grande Amitié. Une amitié d'une vie, un lien exclusif qui ne s'était jamais perdu, ni même amenuisé au fil du temps.

\- Aussi borné l'un que l'autre en tout cas. Nous n'en obtiendrons rien…

Alors qu'il levait paresseusement et d'un air las sa baguette vers lui, une lueur verte se formait à son extrémité. Rufus ferma les yeux, c'était fini. Il n'avait pas trahi, il pourrait retrouver Betty et Amélia sans avoir à rougir.

Tout en libérant le sortilège, Voldemort lança dédaigneusement :

\- Tandis que nous allons nommer Tickeness à votre place, Yaxley va reprendre la fonction qu'occupait votre chère Amélia. Cela dit, je crains que vous ne puissiez nous donner votre avis à ce propos. »

Qu'importe, mais de son opinion : il n'en méritait rien. Pas plus qu'il ne valait le poste, Yaxley n'avait jamais été digne d'Amélia.

0-0-0-0

 _Rufus cherchait Amélia depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes fortement inquiet. Elle venait de tomber de haut. De toute manière et de ce que Rufus en pensait, sa relation avec Yaxley n'avait toujours été qu'une succession de déconvenues, de déceptions._

 _Rufus se rappelait combien Amélia avait été assaillie de doutes au début de leur histoire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si indisponible en dehors de leur temps de travail. Rufus, lui, avait été convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un séducteur : il ne pouvait être qu'un coureur avec ses airs de jeune premier et son attitude de dandy. Plusieurs mois plus tard, un soir alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission, il avait trouvé Amélia en pleurs dans les bras de Betty lui expliquant qu'il était en fait marié, mais qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent. Et contre leurs avis – parce qu'Amélia était_ _têtu comme un Hippogriffe_ _et qu'elle n'écoutait jamais rien quand il était question de Yaxley – elle poursuivit leurs liaisons. Combien de fois leur avait-elle répété qu'il lui avait promis de quitter sa femme ? Ce qu'il ne fit jamais, sous prétexte qu'il n'en avait pas le courage car elle était très malade. Et Amélia avait accepté,_ _docile comme un Boursouflet_ _, attendant la séparation du couple conjugal. Et quatre ans s'étaient écoulés._

 _Durant ce laps de temps, et bien qu'elle ait eu sa propre maison, Yaxley lui avait fait aménager un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour mieux se l'accaparer. Il parvint même à la convaincre de s'y installer. A cause de lui, elle négligeait même son travail auquel elle tenait pourtant tellement… Rufus en avait été mécontent au point de se disputer avec elle et Betty, son épouse – romantique dans l'âme qu'elle était - prenant la défense de sa meilleure amie. Yaxley avait même passé un anneau ensorcelé au doigt d'Amélia, dont il portait la copie, une satanée bague qu'elle ne pourrait enlever qu'une fois que l'un deux aurait trépassé._

 _S'il n'y avait eu que cela… Récemment, Amélia s'était même retrouvé enceinte. Arguant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'elle avait tant à faire professionnellement, Yaxley avait réussi à la convaincre d'avorter. A croire que la carrière d'Amélia pouvait l'arranger dans certaines circonstances._

 _L'avortement n'était pas quelque chose de bien vu ni de répandu dans leur communauté mais Yaxley trouva quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en charger, n'ayant même pas eu la décence de songer à l'accompagner. Ne voulant pas que Betty se rende dans un coupe-gorge, c'était Rufus lui-même qui y avait emmené Amélia, espérant la convaincre de cesser cette folie et de quitter cet abruti. Elle avait refusé. Elle aurait dû accepter. Amélia était ressortie de là-dedans totalement mutilée, l'avorteur étant en fait un boucher. Ils avaient bien failli la perdre que ce soit physiquement à cause de l'hémorragie, comme psychiquement à cause du traumatisme… Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille soit au courant, surtout sa grande-sœur Mary-Ann qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Mais totalement paniqué et dépassé, Rufus avait pris le parti de prévenir son frère aîné, Edgar, qui était médicomage ; c'est lui-même qui lui annonça que les dommages étaient tels qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant._

 _Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, Amélia n'avait pipé mot de son malheur à Yaxley. Rufus fut tout simplement révolté qu'il soit ainsi épargné face à ce qu'elle avait enduré mais plutôt que de se préoccuper de sa rage il avait préféré épauler Amélia avec l'aide de Betty dans ses tentatives de guérison. Quant à Yaxley, il se fit soudainement plus distant et absent. C'était cette attitude, outre le fait que personne n'avait jamais vu la souffreteuse épouse Yaxley, qui_ _lui avait mis le hululement à l'oreille_ _réveillant ses anciens soupçons_.

 _C'est durant cette soirée du 5 novembre 1965 qu'ils_ _découvrirent ce qui se cachait derrière le Polynectar_ _. Tout le Département de la Justice Magique était réuni pour fêter la promotion d'Amélia comme assistante de Barty Croupton, Président du Magenmagot. Rufus et elle étaient en pleine conversation lorsque quelqu'un les bouscula par inadvertance. La femme - le ventre rebondi d'une grossesse avancée - s'excusa de sa maladresse apparemment chronique avec un sourire désolé. Ils la pardonnèrent bien volontiers et se présentèrent puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. De son côté, elle félicita Amélia avec chaleur, lui indiquant que cette promotion était méritée si elle en croyait les propos de son mari. Et lorsqu'Amélia lui demanda de qui il s'agissait, elle nomma Yaxley. A partir de ce moment-là, Amélia fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ayant les yeux focalisés sur le ventre de Madame Yaxley alors que ses mains tremblaient. Rufus tentant de détourner l'attention demanda à Madame Yaxley comment elle se portait, l'ayant entendu être souffrante. Elle répondit avec un rire gracieux que les seules maladies dont elle eut souffert avaient été ses grossesses successives au cours des quatre dernières années. Amélia devînt aussi pâle que la mort, et s'excusa expliquant qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à saluer. La suivant du regard, Rufus constata qu'elle était suivie par Yaxley, et bien qu'elle fut une femme charmante, il eut énormément de mal à se délester de son épouse._

 _Chose faite, il s'aventura dans les couloirs, n'ayant aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver le duo. Ayant du mal à s'habituer à la raideur de sa jambe, blessée lors de sa dernière mission, il arpenta lentement l'étage. Il finit par entendre quelques éclats de voix qui le guidèrent au détour d'un corridor. Il resta en retrait, observant la scène de loin, mais prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Yaxley avait avec lui des roses, il devait les avoir attrapés en sortant de la salle de réception et les avoir métamorphosés en jaune. Il les agitait frénétiquement tandis qu'il essayait de s'expliquer. Amélia ne lui en laissa pas le loisir, métamorphosant les gerbes de fleurs en un bouquet d'anthémis, ciguë et d'ortie._

 _Yaxley demeura interdit durant quelques instants en fixant son bouquet avant que sa mâchoire ne se crispe, déclarant :_

 _« Je ne suis pas un homme que l'on quitte, Amélia._

 _\- Pour se quitter, encore aurait-il fallu être vraiment ensemble, Corban. »_

 _Elle l'abandonna ensuite, marchant d'un pas ferme vers une sortie du Ministère. Rufus la suivait autant que possible, elle avançait bien plus rapidement que lui depuis avec sa jambe claudicante._

 _Il fut frappé par la fraîcheur régnant à l'extérieur lorsqu'il fût hors du bâtiment. Il la trouva assise sur les pavés, tremblante, bien qu'il ne parvînt pas à déterminer si c'était pour se réchauffer ou se retenir de pleurer. Peut-être les deux. Il retira sa cape et la plaça sur ses frêles épaules, découverte par sa robe de soirée. Il s'installa à ses côtés, en silence. Et patienta. Longuement. A aucun moment elle ne pleura. Peut-être parce qu'elle était encore dévorée par la colère, ou bien parce que la sidération primait sur la tristesse. Ou bien tout cela à la fois. Ou peut-être plus simplement parce qu'elle était d'un naturel pudique et réservé._

 _Lorsqu'elle lui saisit la main, la serrant légèrement, il osa lui demander :_

 _« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?_

 _Elle prit quelques instants pour répondre, avant d'expliquer d'une voix lente et calme, comme pour garder contenance :_

 _\- Me dédier à ma famille, et me recentrer._

 _Elle lui subtilisa un pan de son_ _écharpe_ _pour l'enrouler autour de son cou alors qu'elle poursuivait d'une voix presque détachée :_

 _\- Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'il me faisait perdre mes objectifs de vues… Cela fait quelques temps que j'y réfléchis… J'ai négligé mon projet d'œuvrer pour la communauté magique, pour lui. J'ai sacrifié tellement, pour lui. Et pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle avant de marquer une pause. Mais c'est fini et sur ma vie : plus jamais il ne m'y reprendra. Je vais me reprendre, tu verras._

 _Il ne put qu'acquiescer alors que sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, elle continua :_

 _\- Je vais gagner mes gallons puis gravir les échelons de mon Département pour devenir une juristomage reconnue et m'y hisser à la place de directrice… Bien que sévère, on me saura juste, et c'est pour cela que l'on me respectera._

 _Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Ce dernier était sans sourire et pâle mais ses yeux, eux, étaient perçants et il y brillait une lueur ardente. Son regard s'accentua alors qu'avec assurance, elle promit :_

 _\- Je finirai par devenir Présidente du Magenmagot. Une fois rendue à ce niveau, ma voix sera prise en compte, et là : je pourrais réformer et œuvrer. Pour notre pays, grâce à notre gouvernement, et pour le bien de notre communauté. »_

 _Outre en avoir les capacités, Amélia était une femme de parole. Courageuse, elle ne rechignait pas à la tâche et même si cela lui demandait du temps, elle atteignait toujours les objectifs qu'elle se fixait._ _Quand bien même s'agissait-il d'un projet ambitieux, Rufus était convaincu… non… Il savait qu'elle y parviendrait._

 _C'était notamment pour cette persévérance outre sa droiture d'esprit qu'il avait toujours été fier d'être son meilleur ami._

* * *

Note d'auteur : Comme avec le premier chapitre, l'on va finir une note florale avec la signification des bouquets échangés entre Yaxley et Amélia. Celui de Yaxley exprime l'infidélité/la tromperie par ses roses jaunes. Ce à quoi elle répond avec des ciguës qui représentent la trahison/la perfidie, des orties incarnant la cruauté, et avec des anthémis qui indiquent la rupture.


End file.
